From Zander with Love (Hetalia AU)
by PokePrincess93
Summary: Avanetta "Ava" Sulli narrowly escaped death from her home planet of Zander. When her escape pod takes her to the famously fabled planet of Earth, she has no idea what being on the planet would be like. Will she survive on the exotic planet we humans call home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :

Ava watched from the glass window as her planet, surrounded with large space ships; fade from her view. It started off as a normal day. It was supposed to be a normal day, doing chores before heading to college with her brother. But no, fate made them come. They came and attacked Zander. Who are they? Space pirates.

Space pirates were a problem for every planet in their universe. They would land, kill the planets inhabitants, loot the place and blow up the planet to head to the next one. The Zanderians were no fools and always had escape plans for special cases like this. They created escape pods, small ships in every house. They filled the pods with food, clothes and momentos from their planet. But as far as Ava knew, she was the only one that used the escape pod.

Ava wiped the tears that poured from her brown eyes. Her short, tan colored hair clung to her sweaty yet very pale skin. Navy blue liquid bled from the cuts on her body, thanks to the struggle to get from the havoc to her family's escape pod. She looked at the pirates' ship passing her pod as if it was nothing but space junk.

She thanked the stars that she had her ability to help her escape alive. Her ability to create things she imagines to reality gave her a better chance to live and escape her would be murderous fate. Ava looked at the screen on the ship's control panel, wondering where her egg shaped pod was heading. Her planet was heading to a different planet in a different solar system, one that she only heard in her planet's folklore as a child. Earth.

* * *

Five months had passed since the pirates' attack and Ava was getting scared. Her food supply was shrinking rapidly, so she started to skip meals to save food. To keep her mind off the pains of hunger, Ava dug through the items stored on the ship. She found a lazer hunting knife, a large first aid kit, some clothing that belong to both her and her deceased brother. Along with her brother's clothing, she found his crystal charged gamma beam pistol.

Thoughts of suicide crawled into the young woman's mind. She didn't like living her life the way she was living it now, half starved and miles away from any civilized beings to help with her now growing depression. Ava was about to activate the lazer hunting knife when a loud beeping from the control system brought the alien to her senses.

Ava darted to the control room and nearly cried at what she saw on the screen. DESTINATION: EARTH, ESTIMATED ARRIVAL TIME: THREE DAYS. She didn't have to starve herself any longer, her new home planet was just a few days away. She was close to getting off this ship and out of the nightmare she's been living. Ava went to her food rations and began to eat once again.

* * *

In the world meeting room, all of the nation's representatives were sitting around a large table. A man with glasses and sandy blonde hair spoke up, catching the other nations' attention. " Alright dudes." The man said. " My main man, Tony; told me that there is a ship heading straight towards Earth. Dude said it'll be here in three days..."

" Bloody hell! Not this again!" A man with thick eyebrows and a British accent replied. " Didn't those Pictonians cause enough problems for us?"

" Oui, I agree with the black sheep of Europe on zhis one." A Frenchman added, brushing his fingers through his long, blonde locks. " What if zhese new ones cause more trouble?"

" Dudes, Tony said that there was only one dude on the ship. The thing has no weapons on it, we checked!" The man in glasses shouted, as if excited about the whole thing. " This time might be better! The whole thing with the Picts is old news! I bet this new dude won't give us problems, nothing the hero can't handle!"

" Veeeeeee~ I can-a make-a them pasta!" A man with a strange hair curl coming out of the left side of his head shouted happily. " Then-a I can-a show-a them how to make-a white flags!"

The room looked at the Italian, who was showing off his own white flag. Sighs could be heard all over. " Well America." The British man said. " Where in bloody hell is this thing going strike?"

America looked at the other countries and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. " Yeah... About that." He started. " Tony said it was going to land in my place, in a desert somewhere. So I was thinking you guys could come over with me to greet the new dude and maybe stay over until then..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Today was the day, today Ava was landing on the planet Earth. She would have slept through the landing if the Earth's atmosphere didn't jolt her awake. The sight of the big blue and green planet took the Zanderian's breathe away. It was prettier than she pictured it would be. Ava put the lazer knife in the pocket of her shorts after deactivating the blade. She kept the pistol stayed on her lap, just in case she landed in a dangerous place.

Putting her seatbelt across her body, Ava pressed some buttons to try to stabilize the ship for landing. The ship was going faster, gravity pulling the metal pod toward the planet roughly. The escape pod was getting harder to control. Parts of Ava's five month home was breaking off in pieces.

Alerts were blaring all over, nearly deafening the alien girl. A red light flashes throughout the cockpit. Ava took in a deep breath. She silently prayed to the stars for a safe landing. She came too far to die now. The young Zanderian dreamt of walking on solid ground, feeling the wind going through her tan hair. What she really wanted was a shower. Five months without a bath had made her desperately crave the feeling of water on her body very badly. But what she really needed was something she took for granted before this whole mess even started: a hug.

It really didn't have to be a hug. Ava just wanted some comfort from another living being, anyone or anything really. She hated having one-sided conversations with the picture of her brother she found in with her belongings. She missed her brother dearly, missed everything about him. Even the quirks she remembered him having. Ava remembered how he would get out of bed in the mornings in nothing but his under clothing, earthy brown hair in disarray and forest green eyes half ajar. She recalled the weird animal-like noises he would make before waking up fully with his hot beverage in the morning. Ava sighed, holding onto her brother's photograph as if it was her lifeline.

" Satché lä Käppu (Rest in Peace), Eviss." she spoke in her native language. " I promise, échigar nägätä (brother dearest). I will never forget you. I love you nägäné (dearly)." The ship started to head to Earth faster, earning more of the ship to break off in mid-flight. Ava closed her eyes tightly in fear, keeping a tight hold on the picture of her brother as the escape pod hits the solid ground roughly.

* * *

_An hour before the crash:_

" Tony, my man. Is that the ship, dude?" America asked over the little gray man's shoulder. The short alien nodded his head, His eyes still glued to the screen of his modified laptop. America looked at the image of the ship on his friend's computer and gives off a goofy smile in responce to his alien roommate's responce. " Duuuuude, that thing is as small as England's car!" The British man scowled in responce to the blonde man's words.

" Shut up, wanker." England replied, narrowing his thick eyebrows. " It's four in the morning in the middle of nowhere. It's too early in the bloody morning for you to be shouting like a mad man. Sealand is still sleeping, you git." Both blonde men turned their attention to the campsite at the little boy in a sailorsuit, sleeping in a sleeping bag. Both Axis and Allies camped out at America's the night before, anxious and nervous about the landing of the strange spacecraft.

" Limey bastard." Was Tony's reply to England. The British man twitched in annoyance, then sighed. He looked up at the sky, looking at the object in the sky, silently hoping that this outer space visitor would be more polite than this Tony character.

Germany exited his tent, his blonde hair in a mess. He was in a black wife beater and blue boxers, a pistol was safely secured in his boxer waistband, just in case. " Vhen is zhat ship going to land?" He asked harshly. " Italy von't sleep in his own sleeping bag vithout crying or trembling in fear."

" GERMANY!~" the Italian man with a strange hair curl wailed, tackling the large and strong blonde male from behind. " What-a if the new-a visitor is-a mean!? What-a if they take-a away all of the pasta!? What-a if it's-a super-a scary!?"

" VILL YOU SHUT UP!" Germany scolded his ally, making the timid Italian jump. " If zhere is any sigh of hostility shown from zhis newcomer, ve vill take no hesitation in destroying vhatever it is."

Both Axis and Allies didn't want to admit how nervous they truly are, even Germany was a bit frightened. He didn't show it to the others, but mostly stayed calm for Italy's sake. England tried to keep himself calm with tea he brought from home. He brought enough tea and scones to last an entire week, being to distracted to notice Sealand hide away in one of his suit cases.

Unlike the older, bigger nations; Sealand was super excited. The micronation wasn't targeted by the Picts and England never let the small boy near America's alien roommate due to his foul language, leaving Sealand to wonder all about this new otherworldly being. England went over to check on Sealand's sleeping form. The boy was sleeping peacefully, holding onto a green notebook he would usually carry to the world meetings. Curiousity got the better of the gentleman as England took the notebook from the young boy, opening it to only find out that it was really just a sketchbook. Child-like drawings littered most of the pages, made out of colored pencils Sealand received from Italy for a birthday present. England chuckled lightly at the picture of a chibi like America yelling about hamburgers and being a "hero". His laughter continued when he spotted a picture Sealand drew of China, because the young micronation made him look more like a woman than the old nation.

England went through each page slowly, feeling his worry of the new visitor vanishing with every turn of the page. Secretly, the Brit was glad Sealand snuck into his car. Not that the nation would like to admit it to anyone, including himself. England turned to the last picture Sealand drew, the one he was drawing earlier before falling asleep. The picture was of both chibified Axis and Allies members, as well as Sealand; in the grass looking up at the spacecraft in the sky. Although the spaceship looked more like a blimp than a UFO in England's opinion. But what caught the Brit off guard was what was written in the space between the blimp-like object and the cartoonish looking nations.

"_ Welcome to Earth, Friend! ~ Love, Earth! _"

England closed the sketchbook and puts it back on the boy's lap. He looked over at the campfire at the nations that were nervously waiting, even Russia looked tensed. _How could the kid not be scared?_ he asked himself as Russia started to drink another bottle of his beloved vodka. _Even Russia knows when to be terrified.-_ England's thoughts were cut off by America shouting. " HERE IT COMES, DUDES!" and a loud crash soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

All the world's nations walk slowly towards the now smoking crater in the ground. Sealand woke up from the shock of the impact and went wide-eyed. " They're here!" He shouted happily, grabbing his sketchbook and ran to catch up to the older nations. " Wait for me!" All the men look at the egg shaped pod that was the size of a short school bus, it was damages and a bit burnt looking.

" Ha ha! It's bigger than England's car! " America joked, trying to make light of the serious situation. All the other nations give the American a glare, causing the blonde to shy away from them. England swore at America under his breathe. The gentleman wondered where he went wrong when raising him. America acted like he was Sealand's age...Sealand! England jumped at the sudden realization that they left the micronation alone at the campfire. England looked around and sighed with relief when he saw Sealand looking into the crater next to Italy.

" Veee~ You-a think they are-a alright?" Italy asked out loud. Sealand shrugged his shoulders. " Germany! We-a got to-a help-a them!" Italy turned to the large German.

" Nien, Italy." The blonde responded to his cheery friend. " Zhey might be armed. Ve can't rush into somezhing because zhey are in trouble." Italy looked a bit sad, his hair curl drooped to match his mood.

" Germany is right, Italy." England told the Italian man. " For all we know, it could be toxic or..."

" Sealand-san! America-san! What are you doing!? You wirr get hurt!" Japan shouted at the two blondes trying to climb down to the space ship. Tony was already by the now hunk of hot space metal.

" Tony said it was cool, dudes." America replied, giving a thumbs up. The American was certainly acting more like a child than Sealand. " Plus, our new space friend could be hurt, yo. It's my job as the hero to help!" Everyone sighed in annoyance, except for Italy. The Italian began to head back to his German friend.

" I want to meet the alien!" Sealand whined." I want to teach them all I know about everything! I want to know all about space and where they came from." England looked quite upset and was about to protest when America yelled. The American stumbled to the bottom of the hole, earning some laughs from the other countries. Sealand took the opportunity to climb down and head towards Tony. " So Mister Tony. " The micronation started. " Are they alright in there?"

The little grey alien nodded his head. " Radiation levels are non-existent. Vital signs of the individual inside are stable, lucky bastard." Tony rambled, checking his small computer in his hands. " Power levels are high but it's not from the ship..."

Before Tony could finish, a small fist went through the escape pod's windshield. Sealand jumped in surprise and America let's out a girlish scream. The fist went back into the ship as dark smoke escaped the hole in the glass, faint coughing and gasps were heard from inside. The nation's were quiet and the only thing Tony said was " Shit..."

* * *

Ava took in some fresh air from the hole she punched in the glass. She checked herself for an injury assessment. Only some cuts on her, nothing life threatening. Ava signed in relief and went to her first aid kit once more. wrapping up her bleeding injuries. Once the smoke cleared out of the escape pod, Ava went to look out the window and spotted a small grey man and a young human boy.

She blinked as Sealand went on his toes to get a better look. Ava blinked as her scangem located on her forehead sent a purple light at the boy. The boy jumped back in mid-scan, although Ava got the information she needed anyway. More people ran towards the micronation, all male. Ava went and puts her brother's photograph in her pocket before heading to the hatch on the top of the escape pod.

From the information she gathered from the boy, she got that he is the personification of Sealand. He spoke the "basic" language, which is the easiest language aliens could use to communicate with the Earthlings. Ava opened the hatch and climbed out of the pod. She was greeted by a gust of wind, causing the Zanderian to shiver.

" Veee~ It's-a pretty lady!" The Italian man shouted gleefully. Ava jumped, nearly falling off the escape pod. The man's dialect was unknown to her, but he spoke "basic". She opened her mouth to say something when Sealand ran up to her.

" Hello Miss alien!" The boy yelled cheerfully. " I'm Sealand and the other nations are here to meet you too! Did you use that strange, purple light on me earlier?" Ava couldn't help but smile at the adorable boy.

" Yes, I apologize. " she said carefully, trying not to make any sudden movements. " I didn't know what language you spoke..." Ava pointed at the amethyst on her forehead. " So I used my scangem to check your basic information. I didn't mean to startle you..."

The other nations got to Sealand and England pulled the boy back. " Sealand, are you alright? You could've gotten hurt." He scolded the boy. " I'm sorry, love. He was just very excited to meet you.." Ava climbed down and walked over to the nations.

" It's quite alright. And don't worry, I only scanned him with my scangem. Speaking of which..." The purple light from earlier beamed out of the Zanderian's forehead, scanning the group. Everyone just stood still in fear but Italy began to wave his white flag frantically. " So what the young boy says is correct. You all are the nations of this planet. It's an honor to meet you all. My name is Avanetta Sulli, but you all may call me Ava..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The nations were silent until Italy shouted happily, startling the young alien. " Veee!~ It's-a nice to-a meet you-a, bella!" The auburn haired man said cheerfully. " Now-a that you-a are here, we can-a have pasta!" Italy grabbed Ava by the arm and dragged her out of the crater, causing the others to sweatdrop.

" I like her!" Young Sealand piped up in his British accent. " Can she stay? Pretty please? She can stay in Sealand with me or come to meet Mister Sweden! I can teach her about all these games I know and everything!" England looked at the twelve year old and shook his head.

" Don't go making plans for her, you twit." England scolded the micronation. " As for where she's going to stay, that is up to her. I think she might want to rest before making any decisions anyway." Sealand pouted, hating to agree with jerk England on the matter.

Germany bellowed out a loud sigh, running his fingers through his unkept blonde locks. " Vell ve might vant to discuss zhis matter soon before our bosses catch vind on her arrival." He pointed out. " Zhey might do experiments on her or try to kill her. Maybe she could tell us about her planet und vhy she's here in zhey first place?"

China chimed in with his opinion. " Aiyah! She's too adorable to be disected, aru!" The oldest country exclaimed, waving his long sleeved arms in the air. " Why can't we tell our bosses no? We can keep her a secret!"

" Our bosses are in charge, remember China-san?" Japan asked politely. " Prus, she is a stranger to our pranet..."

" Wahhhh! GERMANY! " The other nations stop to hear Italy scream loudly. " GERMANY! " The group of men jumped and ran back to the campsite as quick as they could. They see Ava sitting by the campfire and Italy behind a large rock, waving his white flag madly. " Germany! Tell the bella that-a she needs to-a get-a rid of it! PER FAVORE!"

America looked at Ava with his brow raised in confusion. " Yo, dudette." He said casually. " What do you have that is freaking the poor dude out?" Ava looked as confused as the American for a moment, then went to take her items off her person.

" Let's see..." Ava said. " I got my lazer hunting knife, my échigar's photograph, my crystal charged gamma beam pistol-" The short haired alien listed off her inventory while placing the items in front of the countries. " Oh and this little Earth dweller!" The girl put her hand in her hair and pulled out a small black scorpion from her scalp. Both Italy and America screamed in fright, earning a laugh from the large, scary Russian.

" D-Dudette, get r-rid of that!" America said in a shaky voice. " T-That thing is poisonous, yo! Don't worry, t-the hero will save you!" America went over to smack it out of the girl's pale hand. But when the scorpion readied it's pitchers in defense, America ran behind England once again and screamed like a girl.

" Mein Gott." Germany sighed, rubbing his temples from the headache he got from Italy and America's screaming. " Ava, please get rid of zhat thing so zhese two dummkopfs vill stop zheir screaming." Ava frowned and nodded her head slowly. The Zanderian walked a bit away from the campsite with the scorpion still in her hand. She bent down and puts the scorpion on the ground.

Ava smiled at the small but poisonous anthropod and got back up. " Have a good life little Earth dweller. " she said and watched it walk away as if nothing happened. Sealand followed the alien girl and watched her release the scary looking thing. He thought she was brave to hold a thing that could have poisoned her, treating it like it was a baby rabbit.

Sealand tapped on her arm, causing Ava to look down at the micronation. She smiled and patted the young boy's head. " Your planet has many interesting creatures, doesn't it? " she asked Sealand. The boy nodded his head and smiled.

" You scared America and Italy pretty good, Miss Ava." Sealand told the girl, making her laugh. It wasn't Ava's plan to scare the nations, she just thought the scorpion was cute and let it warm up in her hair. " I can't believe you weren't scared of holding a scorpion! You are really brave! "

Ava frowned again and looked away from young Sealand. " I'm not brave, Sealand. Not brave at all." She told him casually. "If I was brave, my échigar would be here too. Or I might not be here at all." Sealand's cheerful demeanor lowered a bit, he didn't want his new friend to be upset.

He looked away, staring at the same open field that Ava was looking at. " Miss Ava?" He asked, kicking at the dirt under his shoes. " What is a échigar?" The Zanderian looked at the Sealandian and smiled at the boy.

" 'Échigar' is brother in my native language. " Ava explained to him. " My planet was bilingual to both 'Basic' and our language, Zanderian." Ava began to walk back to the campsite with Sealand following behind her. " Right now, we are speaking in 'Basic' or as you Earthlings call it: English.

Sealand looked at the alien with his bright blue eyes twinkling in awe. " That's brilliant!" he shouted happily. " You are cooler than cool!I know we will be the best of pals, for sure!" Ava couldn't help but smile at the little micronation. The duo reached the campsite where Italy was handing out bowls of pasta for breakfast.

* * *

Italy sat next to Ava, with Sealand sitting on the ground by her feet. Even though he was scared only moments ago, the Italian didn't hold a grudge against their outer space visitor. Ava slurped her noodles up, a smile on her face shining bright. Her smile made Italy happy, knowing that she liked his pasta.

" Échigar," Sealand said to England, tugging on the blonde gentleman's suit sleeve. England and the other nations look at the young boy with a puzzled expression. " Can I have more of Mister Italy's pasta?" After Sealand finished his question, Italy swiped the micronation's bowl and began to pile more of the delicious noodles into it.

" Sealand..." England replied in a concerned voice. " What was that word you called me?" Before the boy could open his mouth, Ava spoke up for him.

" He called you brother in my planet's native language." She explained. " I taught him that on the way back from releasing the little critter you called a 'scorpion.'" Ava smiled over to Sealand. " He even pronounced it correctly on the first try. He's going to grow into a smart nation."

Italy handed the bowl full of noodles back to Sealand. " Si, I agree with-a bella. Sealand is-a so smart!" Italy exclaimed happily, hugging the little blonde boy. " I want to-a learn to-a speak the same-a language as-a bella too! Pretty please? Per Favore?"

" I dunno, dude." America said with a hint of seriousness. " I mean, won't her planet feel offended if they hear humans talking like them?" Sealand and Italy looked at America, sudden realization hitting them.

" Veeeeeee! I didnt-a think of-a that!" Italy cried out loud. " I'm-a sorry, bella! Please don't-a be-a angry with me!" Italy pulled out his white flag but Ava grabbed it and gently put it down.

Ava gave them all a weak smile, which tugged at the nations' heart strings." I wouldn't feel offended. In fact, I would love to teach the both of you Zanderian. " she told the others " Secondly, I doubt that my planet would have minded humans learning our language. I think they wouldn't want our language to die off with the rest of my people..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The nations were quiet, sad looks were plastered on their faces. Ava was about to apologize for upsetting the men when France handed her a red rose with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. " Ah, Ma fille." he said in a kind but semi-seductive voice. " I apologize for making a belle fille like you upset." England was about to scold the blonde Frenchman for shamelessly flirting with the Zanderian during a serious matter, but he noticed Ava smile and take the rose from the flirt.

" Thank you France." Ava said in a sincere tone, causing both the English man and the Frenchman to look at the girl in shock. " You remind me of my échigar a bit. He lays tried to keep things positive for my sake. No matter the situation."

" Ah ma fille," France replied with a smile. " I'm glad I could make you smile again. I 'owever wish to 'ave met your brot'er. I bet 'e was a fine young man." Ava reached over to her items and pulled out her brother's picture. After dusting it off a bit, Ava handed the young Zanderian's picture to the blonde nation. The other nations crowded around to catch a glimpse of the alien's sibling.

Ava smiled as she saw everyone looking to finally see the face of her brother. Even Canada, who was quiet during the whole ordeal; was tightly close to the other nations to catch a glimpse of the picture as well. " His name was Eviss." she explained. " My parents adopted him before I was born. When a disease outbreak took our parents, Eviss took position as my legal guardian. He took after school and weekend jobs just to support us until I was old enough to take jobs too. We got scholarships to go to the best college my planet has to offer and went to study together..."

" He-a sounds-a like an amazing fratello, bella." Italy chimed happily. " I wish-a I could have-a met him. I would have-a made him my-a best pasta!~" Ava giggled and looked at the world nations.

" Thank you guys." she sincerely said to the human personifications. " You humans welcomed me to your planet, fed me this weird but amazingly delicious food called 'pasta' and you try to make me forget my hardships. Your race has been very kind to me. I am indebted to you all..." Sealand smiled and went over to hug Ava, then Italy joined in.

The other nations didn't join in but they smiled at the sight of the alien being hugged by the two innocent nations. Tony, who was on his laptop for a while; came over to the hugging trio. " Hey bitch." The little grey alien said, causing the nations to be embarrassed and angered. China and America both had to hold Russia back from killing Tony with 'Mister Pipe'. " Your ship had no power spike since you left it. Care to explain that shit?"

Italy and Sealand looked at America's roommate, then back up at their new friend. Ava took in a deep breathe and began to explain. " I was born and raised on a planet called Zander-"

Germany got up in frustration and shouted at the tan haired girl. " HE DID NOT ASK VHERE YOU COMES FROM! HE ASKED VHY ZHE POWER IN YOUR SHIP HAS DROPPED! VHAT ARE YOU HIDING!?" The other nations, with the exception of Italy, Sealand and the ignored nation Canada; looked at Ava with suspicious and nervous stares.

" I was trying to explain, now let me finish." Ava said with slight irritation in her voice. " As I was saying before... On Zander, we Zanderians are born with unique abilities as well as different scangems-" America interrupted this time. This time in a less accusing and more excited tone.

" Duuuuude, you got super powers!" America shouted, causing both Ava and England to rub their temples in annoyance. " YO! SHE'S LIKE THE REAL LIFE SUPERMAN-er-SUPERGIRL!"

Ava groaned from America's loudness. Sealand looked up at the alien with the same excitement that the American had. " You can be a superhero, Ava!" The young nation said happily. " That makes you a better hero than America!"

" Bro, she isn't the a hero. I'M THE HERO!" America whined, causing Sealand to laugh. America pouted.

Ava patted the boy's head, smiling at Sealand and turning to look at the American nation. " Well to me, you all are téqüas (heroes)." she said. America perked up, his beautiful blue eyes shimmering with pure happiness.

" Really?! AWESOME!- Wait, what does toequitas mean?" He asked, causing England and Germany to sigh from his stupidity. " I'm being serious now dudette, what does toequitas mean? "

Ava couldn't help but giggle at the young man's mispronounciation, causing America to blush in embarrassment. " It's pronounced as téqüas." The Zanderian corrected. " It means heroes or guardians. If you guys weren't here, I'd probably be lost here or die from starvation..." Sealand and Italy looked at Ava with innocent smiles on their faces. The two nations hug the alien girl again, feeling like they really did need to help her.

" OF COURSE WE SAVED YOU!" America shouted once again. Before the cocky nation could continue, Russia decided to shut America up. With his pipe. The pipe hits the blonde on the top of his head, causing America to grab his skull and moan in pain.

" You talk too much." He said with a creepy, child-like smile on his face. The other nations look away uneasily, leaving Ava a bit confused on why the nations are afraid of their one 'friend'. " Now Miss Ava, we are glad you are unharmed. Now you need place to stay, da?"

Ava blinked and scratches the back of her head. _How did the conversation go from my abilities to a place to stay?_ she wondered. " Um...da?" she replied, repeating the word Russia said earlier. The Russian smiled again, but it was a more sincere and warm smile. This caused the other nations to ease up quite a bit.

" Oh! Can you stay with me, Ava?" Sealand exclaimed. " Pretty please! I am sure Mister Sweden wouldn't mind-"

" VAIT A GOTT VERDAMMT MINUTE!" Germany yelled, causing everyone to jump and Italy to hide behind the rock he hid behind earlier. " VE STILL NEED TO DISCUSS AVA'S ABILITY AND HER REASON VE ARE HERE VILL HER IN ZHE FIRST PLACE! AVA, EXPLAIN TO US EVERYZING NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

" Okay Germany. You don't have to yell at me." Ava said calmly. " I have the ability to create and do things with my imagination. I still need to practice in order to perfect what I can do. It isn't much of an impressive ability, but I didn't really have a choice on the matter. No Zanderian does. It comes at birth and doesn't appear until five years of age."

Germany still had a stern look on his face. He grunted and nodded his head to the Zanderian, telling the girl to continue what she was saying. " And I'm here because...my planet was destroyed. "Ava added. America interrupted this time, loudly like usual.

" DUDETTE! Did your planet get sucked into a black hole or crash into the sun!? OR-" America stopped talking when Germany whacked the blonde loudmouth on the head. England sighed and cradled his face in his palm, getting a migraine from the American's stupidity. " Ow, DUDE!" America whined. " What was that for, yo! That really hurts!" Germany groaned and looked back to the alien girl, who was confused at the moment.

" Forget zhe dummkopf's useless babble." Germany said softly. " Plus I apologize for being rude earlier. I'm sorry about your planet's demise. You don't have to talk about it if you vish not to..." Ava looked at Germany for a while, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She bit her lower lip to try to hold the tears back. " H-Hey! No tears now! Vhy are you crying?"

Ava looked at the German, dark brown orbs meeting clear pale blue ones. " I apologize, Germany." she said in a soft tone. " You see, my planet was invaded and destroyed by space pirates. I mean they aren't like pirates your planet has today or in the past. They are way worse. They raided my planet, killed anyone or anything in their way or what they felt like killing and blew my home world up like it was a fire cracker. As far as I know, I'm the only surviving Zanderian that escaped with only flesh wounds-"

" Ja, I can tell. You have some scars on your body." Germany added, pointing at her bandages and small scars on her pale arms and legs. " Under zhese 'space pirates' you have mentioned. Are zhey following you? Should ve be vorried?"

" N-No sir." Ava replied, rubbing her eyes to dry up her tears. " I didn't see them recognize my pod nor did I see them follow me. If they did find me, I would have been killed ages ago." The girl stopped and looked at Sealand, who looked a lot less joyful than he was previously. Italy, on the other hand; was downright terrified. He grabbed a hold onto Germany, crying.

" Wahhh! GERMANY! Don't-a make-a the space pirates come and-a take-a me! They-a sound-a scary and probably would-a destroy all of the pasta!" Germany let's out a groan in annoyance and looked over at the auburn haired Italian. He patted the smaller man's head, trying but failing at comforting the timid man.

Ava got up and walked over to Italy, the other nations watching in silence. " You have nothing to worry about, Italy. Their ships technology is far less advanced than my planet's. By the time they do get here to Earth, your planet would be twice the age it is now." she said in a soothing, motherly voice. Italy sniffed and turned to the alien girl with his eyes still closed. He sniffed once again and glomped the Zanderian.

" Hey!" Sealand yelled with a pout on his face. " What about my hug?" Ava chuckled as Italy moved over to leave room for Sealand to join in. Sealand ran over and took the spot that Italy left for the micronation, also hugging both Italy and Ava. " So, can Ava stay with me at my house?" Sealand asked again. " I promise to keep her away from Uncle Denmark!"

" Aiyah! I wanted little Ava to try my food, aru. " China complained with a slight frown on his face. " Hold on a minute! Let me see if I have a snack for her!"

China began to go through his large bad of ingredients and snacks. England began to grumble under his breathe about the others and America was chatting happily with Tony about Superman and the comparison between Ava and the fictional hero. China pulled out a packet of cookies shaped like panda bears and handed the packet over to the girl with a smile on the oldest nation's face. " This is one of the popular snacks in my country. I hope you like it too, aru."

Ava smiled and took the bag of cookies from the Asian nation. " Thank you China." she said sincerely and puts the item with the rest of her items by the campfire. " So what do I do now? "

Everyone looked at Ava, confusion present on the men's faces. " What do you men, love?" England asked for clarification. " What do you mean-" the British gentleman stopped mid-sentence and smacked himself on the forehead." Bloody hell! That's right! You still need a place to stay."

" I want her to stay with me and my family, jerk face!" Sealand whined, pouting once again. Italy looked at Germany with a sad expression on his face, his curl drooping slightly. Germany blinked in surprise and blushed a bit.

" Vell, vhat if Ava stays vith all of us in our countries?" the German asked. "She could spend a month vith each of us vile she's on Earth." Italy perked up and looked at Sealand with a smile. Everyone could tell Italy really liked that idea. Both Sealand and the Italian were excited that they could have their friend live with them for a while. The other nations agreed with Germany's suggestion, but looked over at Ava since it was up to her as well.

" It sounds like a brilliant idea, Germany." Ava said with a smile, making the stern German blush lightly from her compliment. " All of your countries sound like interesting places. But there is one slight problem. Which country do I stay at first?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

" Yo dudes, since she is already in America; the dudette can bum at my place first!" America pointed out to the other nations. " That way you guys can get your places ready and Sealand can get his family's permission as well!" Everyone looked at the blonde loudmouth, a bit shocked by his quick thinking.

Sealand pouted slightly but did agree that Ava should stay in the current country and get some rest. Plus the girl is going to be needing some sort of legal identification papers if she was going to travel overseas to the other countries. " I really hate to admit this, but America does have a good point." England told the other male nations. " Anyway, Miss Ava would probably like to get some rest soon. This young lady has had a long day already and it's barely seven. Make sure that Miss Ava gets plenty of rest and don't only feed her that greasy trash you call food either."

" Dude, my food is AWESOME!" America shouted. " And I promise not to just have her only eat at McDonald's!" The blonde American puts an arm around the Zanderian and smiled. " Plus Canada, his brother and my cousins are staying at my place too! It's all good, dudes!"

The other nations looked over at the quiet Canadian nation, who blushed from the sudden attention he was getting. " I-It's true. We are staying with America for a while. I-I can help him take care of Miss A-Ava." The shy man replied. " My brother i-isn't as bad as you all think-"

China raised an eyebrow. " Isn't he into drugs, aru?" The Asian asked. Canada blushed heavily. _Drugs? _Ava thought to herself. _Like medical prescription drugs? _

" H-He only makes and eat pot brownies occasionally. I-Is it that bad h-he only uses and doesn't sell? Eh?" Canada questioned, slightly irritated that the others were judging his older twin too harshly. All was quiet for a moment until France decided to speak up.

" I apologize Canada." He said in a soft voice. " 'e isn't a bad man, 'e just makes poor choices. We were just worried over Ava's safety 'ere. Zhis is nozhing against 2p Canada." America took his arm off Ava and went to Canada. America pats the shy nation's back quite hard, unaware of his own strength.

" Dude, your bro is alright." He said with a toothy grin. " I mean, he's a lot nicer than my cousin. Quiet and a bit scary looking, but still nice. At least he isn't constantly getting arrested like 2p America. Last week I had to bail him out of jail for getting into a bar fight." Canada's face paled at the mention of 2p America. England looked a bit sick as well. Sealand and the others shuttered at the thought of America's cousin, except Russia. Russia just shrugged it off with a creepy smile on his face, like it was nothing.

" Alright zhen." Germany said calmly with a serious expression on his face. " Ava vill stay vith America und Canada until Sealand asks his family for her to stay vith zhem next month at his place." Sealand looked at Germany with a smile and hugged the large, muscle bound German.

The German nation blushed lightly and pats the boy's head like he did with Italy plenty of times. " Thank you, Mister Germany! " The young micronation shouted happily. " Ava! I have to give you something before we have to leave! " England smiled as his younger brother went into his notebook and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. Sealand went over to the girl and handed his picture to the Zanderian. Ava looked at the drawing and smiled.

She leaned over and kissed Sealand on the forehead, earning a smile back from the boy. " Thank you very much, Sealand." Ava told him. " You are a very skilled artist. I will treasure this forever."

America and Tony began to pack up Ava's things that weren't ruined by the crash and brought it to America's rental car. Canada and Ava stayed behind and began to gather up the supplies from the campsite, packing it in Canada's rental van. " Canada," the alien girl spoke softly. " What if your brother and America's cousins are afraid of me?"

Canada looked at the girl and shook his head. The curl on his head bobbed with the motion of the blonde Canadian's head. " W-What gave you that idea, eh?" He asked softly. " My brother might not talk to you at first since he doesn't know you but I think you might get along with 2p America and Nyo America. Nyo America likes to play games and party, like America. 2p America...h-he's a bit different..."

The other countries had come over to say their farewells to the Zanderian, although Italy and Sealand didn't want to go. Ava promised them both that they were the next ones she will stay with, but they made her promise to call them once a day on America's phone too. It took them ten minutes to describe what a phone did. China gave Ava more snacks and a tight hug that was similar to Italy's. Japan bowed and Germany waved good bye, not wanting to get their personal space compromised any further.

France gave the Zanderian a kiss on the cheek. It earned the Frenchman a smack on the back of the head by England. France whined a bit and walked off to his car.

England pats Ava on the head gently and gave her a soft smile. " Take care, love." He tells her. " If the twit causes you any problems, call me and I'll get on the first flight back." Ava giggled, earning another smile to spread on the British man's face.

* * *

Ava sat in the van with Canada and his polar bear, Kumajiro. The girl held the bear on her lap as Canada drove behind America's car. " Who are you?" The white bear asked Ava. Ava looked at the bear and blinked, her amethyst scangem scanned the polar bear with its purple light. Kumajiro yelped and tried to leap out of the girl's pale arms.

" I'm sorry little bear cub.I scanned you because I didn't know your species can speak 'Basic'." Ava explained to Canada's companion. " I'm Ava. I also learned that you are Kumajiro." The bear looked up at Ava, his black eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Canada chuckled softly.

" D-Don't feel insulted if he doesn't remember your name, Ava." The shy man told the tan haired girl. " Kumajumbo has a problem with remembering names, including mine. A-Actually, most people forget me or mistake me for America..."

" I see." Ava replied, not wanting to point out that he forgot his friend's name as well. " Although, I don't think you look like America-"

Canada stomped on the break hard, nearly crashing into the back of America's car. A stream of curses were heard coming from the other car. America got out of his car and ran over to the van. " AVA! ARE YOU OKAY?! Who was driving?" America asked. Canada blushed and had tears swell up in his eyes.

Ava puffed up her cheeks and leaned over Canada, putting her pointer finger on America's forehead. " Canada is driving." She sternly explained with her finger glowing a pale, light blue color. " And as of now on, you will always see and remember your friend." America went wide-eyed as Canada suddenly appeared back in front of his very eyes.

" It's alright Ava..." Canada said, his curl drooping close to his face. " T-This happens all the time. I'm use to-"

" Canada! Dude! I'm so sorry brohah!" America shouted. " Are you alright? You stopped short and Tony thought something bad might've happened!" Canada looked at America and smiled weakly.

The shy boy just nodded his head and told America that he was talking, not paying attention to the road. America nods his head, still concerned about the two in the van. " Don't push yourself, brohah." He said. " If ya need a break, just say so. There is a rest stop a couple of miles north before the airport. We can stop and get some food for the road."

Canada smiled again, his curl bouncing back up a bit. " Yeah..." The soft spoken nation replied. " That sounds nice, America..." The American smiled and gives the two passengers in the van a thumbs up.

" Alright dude." America said happily and went back to his rental car. Canada looked at Ava, who was still holding onto Kumajiro.

" Um..A-Ava. D-Did you do something to America?" he asked. Ava blinked her brown eyes and nodded her head, earning a responce of " Eh!?"

Ava started to explain while Canada began to drive behind America on the road. " You looked upset when you told me that everyone forgets you or mistakes you for America. And when America couldn't see you, you looked like you wanted to cry. That made me sad too." Ava answered Canada. " So...I made it that America will always see and remember you. I can do it to the others if you'd like..." Canada smiled with tears in his eyes.

" Thank you Ava..." Canada responded with happiness laced his voice. " T-Thank you for thinking of me..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Canada and Ava finally reached the airport after two hours of driving. America and his alien roommate waited for them in the airport, a smile decorating the American's face. " Dude, you guys took too long." America joked, earning a sigh from the Canadian nation. " Alright you guys. Onto the jet! It'll take a while to go from Nevada to New York. Good thing China gave you all those snacks, dudette. You're going to be needing them."

Ava tilted her head in confusion but shrugged it off as a strange human thing. America and Canada showed some paperwork to a TBA officer and leads the group to a large jet painted in rhetoric colors of the American flag. " Isn't she beautiful, yo!" The blonde American exclaimed. The Zanderian scanned the jet with her scangem, looking a bit confused.

" Um...America?" Ava called out to the nation. Both America and Canada looked over at the alien girl. " You called your aircraft a female but my scangem clearly states that your aircraft has no sexual organs..."

America laughed and slapped Ava on the back, nearly knocking the girl over. " You have a lot to learn, dudette." He replied with a smile on his face. " Don't take it too serious okay? Anyway, hop on guys. We should be back in New York City by dinner time!" The energetic nation climbed into his jet while the other people were bringing their things into the cargo hold.

Canada smiled at Ava and takes her small hand in his larger one. " C-Come on..." He said shyly. " W-We can call my b-brother so I can introduce you t-two beforehand. That is i-if you want to o-of course..." Ava looked over at the Canadian nation with a soft smile on her pale face.

" That sounds very nice, Canada." The Zanderian said sweetly. " At least he won't think that I'm an invader or something." Canada's face paled at the thought.

" I-If you were an invader, m-my brother would probably try to hurt you..." Canada with a serious look on his face. " I-If he is high though, he'd probably be babbling about hosers..." Canada blinked and blushed, trying to change the subject. " W-Well I should call 2p Canada now."

Canada went into his pocket and took out his phone, pressing his brother's number on his speed dial list. The blonde haired Canadian had his ear to the cellular device as Ava watched in wonder. " Brother, it's me. Eh?... Canada..." The young man said into the small device. "...Eh! What? S-Sure put him on..." Canada kept quiet for a moment, causing Ava to look quite puzzled. " H-Hello 2p America..." Canada said shyly. " M-my brother isn't causing problems, is he?" America watched Canada in worry as Canada's face drained of color. " I-I'm so sorry, 2p America... C-Can you take care of 2p Canada until we get back?...Y-Yeah, I'll pay you back..."

The blonde blinked and looked at the cell phone, letting out a sigh of relief. " H-He hung up..." He said in a soft voice. " I-I apologize Ava... I didn't know my brother was giving America's cousins a hard time-" The alien girl leaned over and hugged the shy nation, causing him to blush lightly.

" Duuuuude! We HAVE to throw Ava a party once we get back to my place!" America shouted. This caused both Canada and Ava to jump from the outburst. " What do you say, dudette? Wanna party Earth style yo!"

Ava blinked and looked at the loud American. She thought about it for a moment. " No thank you, America." Ava said which caused America's face to fall. " Maybe another day. What I really want is a bath and a nap." America instantly perked up and gave a toothy grin at the Zanderian.

" Sure thing, dudette! Why don't you take a nap while we are heading back to New York? " America added. Ava nodded her head and smiled. Ava puts her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

Both male nations looked over at Ava's sleeping form. " So..." America started, causing Canada to jump. " I'm gonna text Nyo America to get Ava some clothes and prepare one of the guest rooms for her."

" T-That sounds like a good idea America..." Canada responded. He hugged Kumajiro tightly in his arms. " I hope 2p Canada sobers up when we get back, eh?" Both nations nodded their head in agreement. " A-America..." The dirty blonde nation looked over at Canada and tilted his head. " D-Do you think we can h-have the party for her at the next world meeting? T-That way the other nations can join-"

America leaped out of his seat, his blue eyes sparkling. " DUDE! That is a great idea!" He shouted, nearly waking up Ava. Canada gave a soft glare to America. America sat back down and apologized softly. " But seriously, bro. That does sound fair. I mean Sealand and Italy were both pretty upset that she couldn't stay with them."

Canada nodded his head in agreement. " H-Hey America." He said softly, earning a hum acknowledgement from the nation personification. " I-Is it really okay that we don't tell our bosses? W-What if they find out about Ava?"

America shrugged showing that he was not taking the thought seriously. " My boss didn't believe me when I told him about Tony. I doubt that he'll believe me if I told him about Ava." He said and casually leaned back into his seat. " But hey, she might actually like living here on Earth."

Canada blinked and looked at the Zanderian sleeping right next to him. " I-I sure hope so..." The Canadian said quietly. " I just hope 2p America acts appropriately when he does meet Ava." Both nations shutter at the mention of America's delinquent cousin.

" So dude." America said. " Pass me one of Ava's snacks from China, yo! I'm starving bro!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

It took a while for America's jet to reach the "magical" place known as New York City. When Ava woke up from her short nap, she noticed that America ate ALL of the Chinese snacks that the Asian nation gave her. " Sorry dudette. " The blonde apologized. " I got hungry." The Zanderian chuckled along with the Canadian nation that sat next to her. America couldn't help but laugh along with them. " Alright, now when land I'll get you any snacks you want! A hero always makes up for his mistakes!"

Ava nodded her head in agreement and smiled softly at the nation. " Sure America. That's really sweet of you." She told him and looked out the window of the jet. " Bu- Whoa! Is that giant lady green!?" Ava shouted and pressed her face close to the glass for a better look.

" Yeah dudette!" America replied with a smug smile on his face. " She's the Statue of Liberty, yo! She's amazing, isn't she?" Ava nodded her head slowly, the alien's brown eyes were wide in amazement. This statue was bigger than any statue she had ever seen on her planet.

" It's amazing!" Ava exclaimed in awe. Tony just nodded his head to the fellow alien's reaction. Canada sat back quietly, listening to America tell Ava the story behind the statue's origin and how people could actually climb into the statue's crown to look out towards the city. Ava seemed more in awe as the American went on about the statue's history.

The jet jolted quickly, startling both Canada and Ava. America laughed at their expression. " Don't worry dude and dudette!" America shouted. " That means we are getting ready to land!" All of the passengers on the jet sat back in their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Ava smiled happily, excited to see this planet's lifestyles. America was excited as well. He planned on showing the Zanderian everything his country had to offer. Canada didn't feel the same way though.

The Canadian was nervous, worried for Ava's safety. He worried about America's citizens finding out about the Zanderian's existence and about how 2p America or his brother would treat her while staying with them. Canada held Kumajiro closer to him, getting comfort from knowing that his polar bear companion was in his arms. _Please let her stay with us be uneventful..._The shy nation silently prayed as the jet started to land.

* * *

Ava stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. She wasn't paying attention to America ranting about his past victories and interesting facts about his country. Canada just kept quiet and let's the American talk to his heart's content. Canada noticed how much closer they were to America's house, causing the shy nation to get even more nervous.

" Canada?" The nation jumped out of his thoughts when he heard Ava call his name. " You seem nervous, are you feeling alright? Is there something bothering you? " Canada shook his head at the question and smiled weakly at the Zanderian.

" N-No nothing's wrong, Ava..." He softly replied. " I-I'm just a bit c-concerned over the first reactions my brother and 2p America w-will have..." Ava puts a hand on Canada's arm and gives him a sincere smile. Canada looked away bashfully.

Ava began to speak. " Don't worry." She told him casually. " I'm a grown Zanderian woman. If they treat me weird, that's fine. I won't feel offended if that is what you're worried about." Canada shyly smiled in responce.

America looked over at Canada and Ava, wearing his confident yet goofy smile. " Dudes and dudette, we are here!" He shouted happily. Ava looked out the window at the building America parked in front of. " I'll text my cousins to help us unpack."

Canada nodded his head slowly as Ava threw the car door open, excited to meet more humans. America took out his iPhone and began to text his cousin, Nyo America. Ava looked around while Canada got out of the car with Kumajiro still in his arms. " A-Ava, I know you are e-excited but you shouldn't run off in a place like this..."

" Oh, alright Canada." The Zanderian replied with a smile. " I'm just excited to finally be here. When can I meet your brother and America's cousins? "

" How about right now, girl?" A feminine voice said from behind the alien and the Canadian. The duo turned their heads to the woman who answered Ava's question. The woman wore a brown leather bomber jacket with a bikini top, green mini skirt and brown cowboy boots. Ava noticed the bat in her hand that rested on the woman's shoulder. The woman had beautiful blue eyes and short, sandy blonde hair with star clips holding her hair away from her face. " You must be the chick Alfie had texted about-"

Canada sighed and gave the woman a smile. " A-Ava knows about us, Nyo America." Canada explained in a soft tone. The woman, now known to be Nyo America; leaped in fright and looked at Canada. _Does everyone forget the nice nation all the time? _Ava wondered, slightly sad at the thought.

" Ah, Canada! Sorry dude. You're so quiet that I forgot you were still with us." Nyo America told the Canadian and turned her attention back to the alien guest in front of her. " So you are the alien America told me about! Awesome! I'm Nyo America, by the way. But you can call me the heroine!" Ava blinked and tilted her head in responce.

Ava smiled softly and held her hand out to the woman. " It's nice to meet you, Nyo America. My name is Avanetta Sulli, but you can call me Ava for short." Nyo America took Ava's hand and shook it vigorously, a goofy smile adorned on the blonde woman's face.

" Nice to have ya stayin' with us!" She added. " It's nice to have another girl in the house. Between my cousins and the Canadian twins, the house was becoming a major sausage fest!" Canada turned beet red in embarrassment. Ava, however; looked even more confused than she was previously. Nyo America laughed. " You don't know what a sausage fest means? It means-"

" Nyo America..." Canada interrupted the American woman. " Can we not talk about that, eh? It's kind of inappropriate to bring it up in front of Ava..."

" Okay, okay! Geez!" Nyo America replied with an eye roll. " She'll learn about it eventually. " Before Canada and Ava could speak more to Nyo America, she walked past them to hug her cousin. " America! Dude, you took too long to get back! I had to handle 2p America and 2p Canada all by myself!"

America laughed and pats his cousin on the head. " Sorry dudette, took us longer to pack with Ava's things and hiding Tony as well." He explained. " Were they that bad?"

Nyo America sighed. " Not really. 2p Canada was stone most of the time, 2p America kept making inappropriate jokes so I kicked his ass out." She told her cousin. " I think he went to that club that opened up weeks ago." Nyo America looked at Ava and gave the girl a smile. " So girl, what brings you to our awesome planet? Vacation? Buisness?"

Ava shook her head. " None of those. I'm here for a perminate stay." She explained to the blonde woman. " I'm only staying with you guys for a bit then I'm going to live with Sealand next." Nyo America nodded her head and smiled.

" Cool, that means we gotta celebrate!" Nyo America shouted. She grabbed Ava's arm and dragged the alien girl into America's house. America grabbed what he could and entered his house, hoping to catch up with his cousin and his new Zanderian friend. Canada sighed in exaustion and put Kumajiro down. He took the rest of their things and walked into the house with Kumajiro following behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Canada, Ava and the American relatives walked into the house. They were carrying some things when the faint aroma of cannibus hit their nostrils. " Dude! Not cool!" America shouted as Ava covered her nose in disgust. The smell was something new, something she really didn't want to get used to. It smelled of old food, sweat and something else the Zanderian couldn't figure out. Canada sighed and ran his fingers through his long, sandy colored hair. The shy and quiet personification knew this was all his twin's doing.

" 2p Canada..." Canada called out as loud as his soft-spoken voice could muster for his sibling. " Come out and say hello to our new friend..." From one of the rooms, a grey wolf emerged into the hallway. It glared at Ava and growled at the girl, but America was the only one afraid of it. Ava's scangem beamed it's violet light on the canine, causing the wolf to growl even louder.

A large, young man dressed in a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned and jeans entered the hallway from the same room the wolf was previously in. " Kuma, heel!" The man barked at the wolf. He had long, dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Even though the sunglasses he wore blocked the vision of his eyes, the curl protruding from his head was a dead give away to his relation to Canada. The wolf stopped growling and backed away from Ava.

" 2p! Dude!" Nyo America yelled. " Teach that mutt some manners! Our guest doesn't wanna be mauled on her first day on Earth! " 2p Canada took off his sunglasses and looked at the Zanderian. His deep, violet eyes scanned the girl up and down. His eyes were still a bit red from his cannibus use. Ava's scangem shone it's light on 2p Canada, getting his health and data recorded.

" Hello sir-" she started but was interrupted when 2p Canada pulled out his barb wired hockey stick. 2p Canada went in for a swing but Kuma pounced on the Zanderian, causing the high Canadian to miss. Kuma be can to sniff Ava thoroughly and the alien mimicked the canine's actions.

" God fuckin' dammit Kuma..." 2p Canada replied with a groan. The man puts the hockey stick down, not before hearing America and his brother yelling at him. Ava blinked and looked at 2p Canada.

" ...You think that I'm a bad guy, right?" Ava asked softly. The only responce she got from the tall Canadian was a grunt.

" What the hell is wrong with you dude!" America shouted. " No murders in my house bro! Number one rule!" Kuma wags his tail lightly and begins to lap Ava's face with it's long, pink tongue. " See, even Kuma thinks that Ava is harmless. " 2p Canada grunted once more before pulling out his cigarettes and his lighter. " Yo! Dude! No smoking in my crib! Like seriously du-"

2p Canada popped a cigarette between his lips and pointed his lighter at the American. The large Canadian glared at his brother's friend with malice in his eyes. " Hosers shouldn't talk, eh!" 2p Canada growled. Ava got up once Kuma finally got off her and left the alien with the countries. Apparently the wolf wasn't interested in his master's verbal quarrels. " I'm allowed to smoke when I need a fu-"

Canada spoke up, or at least tried yelling as much as his soft voice would allow him to. " P-Please stop fighting." He interrupted, holding Kumajiro tightly in his arms. " M-Miss Ava's first day on Earth shouldn't be so stressful. Do you really want to ruin her day, eh?" America and 2p Canada stared at Canada before turning their attention to the Zanderian woman. 2p Canada just let's out a grunt in responce before walking towards Ava.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at Ava. " I'm sorry if my appearance or my presence here makes you uncomfortable-" Ava spoke calmly, trying not to set Canada's twin off again. 2p Canada patted the girl's head and shoved her into another room, not wanting to talk to the girl yet.

" I think 2p Canada wants to talk to the boys, Ava." Nyo America told the Zanderian's girl. " Why don't we fix ya somethin' to eat? Knowin' my cuz, he probably ate all the food on the way back." Before America could argue his cousin's comment, Nyo America grabbed Ava's hand and began to pull her towards the kitchen.

Canada and his twin stared at each other with serious expressions on their faces. America scratches the back of his head. " So...You wanted to talk?" America asked his friend's brother. 2p Canada flicked his lighter on and lit the cigarette that was still in his mouth. He took a quick puff before speaking.

" Now, explain why there is a fucking alien in the house?" 2p Canada asked harshly. America sweats nervously, trying to think of the words to explain Ava's current situation to the grumpy Canadian. 2p Canada took in another puff from his cigarette and raises an eyebrow. " I'm waiting..."

Canada fiddled with his fingers, not looking up to meet his brother's eyes. " S-She lost her home and family..." he softly explained. " A-Ava had no place t-to stay, so America said she could s-stay here temporarily..." 2p Canada nodded his head, listening quietly to the simple explination. " A-Ava is only staying f-for a month before leaving to live with Sealand and his family. .."

" I see." 2p Canada said in responce. " As long as she stays out of my way and doesn't try to probe me, I won't have a problem with the girl."

* * *

Ava and Nyo America sat in the kitchen, eating cereal that Nyo America got for them. Ava didn't see why humans enjoyed this breakfast dish, it wasn't as tasty as the pasta Italy made. She puts her spoon down in the bowl and pouts. She missed Sealand and Italy already. They had very friendly smiles and carefree additude that made Ava feel easier. 2p Canada wasn't like them, in fact he was opposite of the two.

Nyo America looked at Ava, wondering why the girl stopped eating. " Hey chika." The American woman said, scooping up her cereal with her spoon. " You look like someone kicked a puppy. What's wrong? " Nyo America pops the spoonful of cereal in her mouth and looks at Ava, chewing softly.

" I just... I miss Sealand and Italy, that's all." The girl replied. " I mean, you guys are all very nice. But for some reason, I feel like I have nothing to fear when they are around. They seem like the nicest and least intimidating people on this planet."

Nyo America smiled at Ava. " Believe me when I tell you this. 2p Canada is a decent person when ya aren't on his bad side. " she explained, eating some more cereal. " The only ones that are ever on his bad side are 2p America and the people he work with. So you're cool."

Nyo America took both bowls from the table and puts them in the kitchen sink. " But if ya want, I can give England a call and he can get Sealand to call us up later." She said. " I bet England would like to hear that ya got here okay." Ava smiled and nodded her head in responce. Nyo America smiled and pulled out her cell phone, pressing England's number on the speed dial list.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

England rubbed his forehead, still on his jet heading back to his home country. The thick browed Brit sighed as the jet stewardess was pouring him a cup of tea. England sighed once more as the stewardess placed the tea cup on the table in front of him. " Thank you very much, love." He politely spoke to the woman, who blushed in responce to the blonde nation. England found it cute when the stewardess' get shy around him, though he wasn't romantically attracted to any of them.

The blonde gentleman took his teacup into his hand, sipping the contents in the cup carefully. It was quiet, something that wasn't around when camping with the Axis and other Allies. Sealand was playing with a new video game he borrowed from America. The micronation swinging his legs in a playful manner while still in his seat. England would have enjoyed the flight back to the United Kingdom if his cell phone didn't interrupt his quiet time. He checked his phone to see the caller ID reading Nyo America's name. America's female cousin never called England unless it was really important, unlike America who constantly called just to bug him. The nation picked up without hesitation. " Nyo America? What can I do for you, love?" England asked.

" Geez, no hello? Losin' ya gentlemanly manners now?" Nyo America teased, earning a sigh on the other line from the English man. " But that isn't the point, dude. I'm just callin' because somebody here missed ya and Sealand. Still bein' a lady killer, huh?"

" Don't start acting like that wanker you call a cousin!" England shouted into the phone. The British man blinked and spoke again. " Are...you talking about Ava? Is she alright, love? Those ninnies didn't do anything to hurt her, did they?" A million thoughts were going through the nation's mind.

Nyo America laughed, causing England to get even more irritated. " Calm down, tiger. Ava's perfectly fine. " she explained to her friend. " Although she did start off on the wrong foot with 2p Ca-"

Nyo America didn't get to finish her sentence when England hung up on her. The Brit got out of his seat and looked at his young brother. " Change of plans, Sealand." He told the micronation. " We are going back to America's. "

* * *

Nyo America blinked and looked at her cell phone. " England? Hello?" She called out. Ava waited patiently, wondering what was going on. " What a jerk!" The sandy blonde woman shouted and turned her phone off. " He hung up on me! And he calls himself a gentleman, ha!" Ava tilted her head, slightly curious on why England hung up on Nyo America. " Well no matter. Hey Ava, let's go out! I gotta friend who would be interested in meeting ya'."

" Which friend?" Both Nyo America and Ava jump at the sound of 2p Canada's voice. Nyo America turned to the older twin, who was standing in the doorway and gave him a nervous smile. 2p Canada just raised an eyebrow. " Nyo America, which friend?" He asked again in a slightly colder tone.

" ...Gladys..." Nyo America told the Canadian. 2p Canada kept his eyebrow raised, trying to remember where he heard that name before. " You know, 2p Italy's ex..."

2p Canada snapped his fingers. " The chick that outsmarted him, right?" He asked as Nyo America nodded her head nervously. " Hm...I'm comin' too. There's nothing to do here anyway..." Ava smiled at the tough Canadian, earning an eye roll from the dirty blonde man.

The trio wrote a note for Canada and left America's house to head to the closest club. America was too busy with setting up one of his gaming systems to notice that Ava went with his friend's brother and his cousin. " So..." 2p Canada started while looking at the Zanderian girl. " Why exactly are you here for? This planet isn't all that interesting...or smart..."

" My planet was attacked a while ago by Space Pirates..." Ava said calmly. " The escape pod my family aquired was programed to Earth as it's final destination. My people had heard about this planet from folklore that was passed down from our earlier ancestors. " Nyo America was listening while texting her human friend to meet up with the three of them. " Now that I'm here, it doesn't seem anything like the folklore at all..."

2p Canada adjusted the shades on his face and looked in Ava's direction. " I'm...sorry? " He asked more like a question than an actual apology. " I dunno what you were expecting. "

" I didn't expect humans to look so similar to Zanderians." Ava said. " Although you humans don't have scangems and your males are close in height to your females, you Earthlings can almost easily pass off as Zanderians." Nyo America stopped walking, causing Ava to walk into the American.

" What do you mean our males are similar in height to females?" The American asked. Ava rubbed her nose and looked at Nyo America.

" You know..." Ava said softly. " How tall the genders are. Zanderian women grow between five to six feet tall whereas Zanderian men grow between...six to ten feet tall."

2p Canada started to choke on his own saliva and Nyo America's blue eyes went wide at Ava's responce. " S-Six to t-ten feet tall? Girl, that's crazy!" Nyo America replied and then asked. " How tall was ya dad?"

Ava blinked and thought about it for a moment. " I think he was eleven foot nine if I remember correctly. " she said. " I think that was the last time I scanned him before he got sick." 2p Canada and Nyo America stood there, just staring at the alien girl.

" O-Okay, let's just go meet up with Gladys. Ya'll will like Gladys. She's a nice gal." Nyo America said with a smile. " She's also totally cool." 2p Canada didn't care, he just wanted to drink and meet the girl that actually lived after leaving 2p Italy. The trio got closer to the club when they see a light blonde girl wearing a corset and striped stockings. Ava and 2p Canada just stared at the girl. " Hey! Gladys! " Nyo America yelled at the girl.

The blonde turned her attention to Nyo America and the others, her bright blue eyes gleamed with the smile that decorated her pale face. Gladys walked over to the trio, giving Ava and 2p Canada a better look at the girl.

Ava noticed the girl had a cross tattoo on her left arm and black eyeliner on her eyelids. 2p Canada raised an eyebrow, not believing that she could be the one that dated 2p Italy. The psychopathic Italian showed pictures of the couple when they were together and she looked nothing like the pictures. The girl in the pictures wore large sweaters and braids. " Hey." Gladys said with a smile. " Are these your friends, Nyo? Nice to meet ya guys. I'm Gladys Greene, it's nice to meet more friends of Nyo."

The Zanderian looked at Gladys before using her scangem to identify the human. Nyo America and 2p Canada flinch as the purple light scanned the blonde girl's body. " Hello Gladys. It's an honor to meet a normal human being." Ava said happily. " I'm Avanetta Sulli, but you can call me Ava. " Gladys nods her head and looked at 2p Canada.

" Hello there, are you an alien or another personification? " Gladys asked in a slightly joking manner. 2p Canada just hummed, letting her know he was one of the two. The girl held her hand out for him to shake. " It's nice to meet you, I'm Gladys. "

" 2p Canada..." The Canadian replied, reaching for her hand. 2p Canada stopped when he noticed Gladys' face fall and took his hand back. This was proof to the Canadian that she was indeed 2p Italy's ex. "...Sorry..."

Gladys blinked and gave a weak smile. " T-That's okay. Really..." she told the tall Canadian. " I'm just-" Gladys stopped talking before turning her attention away from 2p Canada. " Nevermind, it's silly. Let's just have fun. I heard Tonight is karaoke night and I'm looking foward to singing my heart out!"

Nyo America pats Gladys on the back, a goofy smile displayed on her face. " That-a girl!" She exclaimed, walking with her friend into the club. Ava looked at 2p Canada, who was staring into space for a moment.

" Are you okay?" Ava asked softly. 2p Canada adjusted the sunglasses before looking at Ava. He was contemplating on weither or not to tell Ava the truth about 2p countries. The Canadian took in a deep breathe before speaking to Ava.

" Listen kid..." 2p Canada started in a calm but cold tone. " The truth about 2p countries..."

" I know." The Zanderian interrupted, earning a look from the Canadian. Ava couldn't tell what kind of look 2p Canada was giving her because his sunglasses blocked his eyes from her. " My scangem works like a databank for everyone and everything I scan. It takes your wi-fi signals from computers to back me up on sources of information and it also decodes brain waves of living things, transforming the waves into information in my mind."

2p Canada raised an eyebrow. He questioned if Ava was telling the truth or not. " When I scanned you before," Ava stated. " I got your health status, criminal records, genetic history and early memories. You wanted to let me know a lot of 2p countries aren't nice. But that doesn't mean they can't try." Ava smiled at 2p Canada before walking in to the club to find Nyo America and Gladys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Ava walked into the slightly packed club. There had to be over fifty people on the dance floor alone. The Zanderian looked around before 2p Canada grabbed her by the arm. He dragged the alien girl with him to the bar where Gladys and Nyo America were, already with beers in their hands. " Here Ava!" Nyo America shouted over the loud music. " Have a beer! Ya deserve one for having a crazy day like this one!"

Nyo America handed the beer over to Ava. She took the brown bottle and examined it carefully. Thinking nothing of it, Ava puts the lip of the bottle to hers, taking a sip of the strange drink her Earth friend gave to her. " So how does it taste?" Gladys asked, taking a swig of her own beer. Ava pulled the bottle away from her mouth, wrinkling her nose at the bottle.

" If this is your planet's most desired alcoholic beverage of choice, then I feel empathetic for you Earthlings. " Ava said bluntly, the club music making it difficult for the conversation to be heard from strangers. " This tastes like ground water with a tint of alcohol in its mixture..." Gladys couldn't help but laugh at the Zanderian's description of beer.

" Yeah, it don't taste good at first! But hey, you'll get used to it!" Nyo America yelled. The music abruptly stopped and the DJ made an announcement that it was karaoke time. Gladys and Nyo America made their way to the DJ as well as many other participants.

Ava handed her bottle of beer to 2p Canada, who began drinking it himself. Ava and 2p Canada just sat at the bar, watching people get on stage to sing or sign up to be the next one on stage.2p Canada ordered another beer after finishing Ava's. " Humans are easily entertained, aren't they? " The girl asked the Canadian.

" I guess..." 2p Canada answered with a shrug. He looked over at Ava. " What did your people do for entertainment, eh?"

" What did my people do?" Ava repeated his question. The dirty blonde man gave a quick nod and Ava smiled softly. " We did a lot of things, most that humans can't do or unable to comprehend. Although we usually keep to ourselves or close friend and family for entertainment, unless it was a holiday. " Ava tapped her chin, thinking about what they did for entertainment. " We did play some games, hiked sometimes if the weather was perfect for it but most of the time we read. Knowledge and education were important to my people."

2p Canada raised an eyebrow at Ava. " So...your planet was full of bookworms?" He asked, earning a shrug from the Zanderian. Ava turned to notice that the bartender was staring at her. She looked away, feeling uneasy. " Yo! Hoser! You gotta problem with my friend, eh!?" The bartender jumped out of his daze from the sound of 2p Canada's voice and rushed to continue serving drinks, hoping to not piss off the scary looking Canadian.

Ava blinked and looked over at her companion. " Was that normal?" She asked. The older Canadian twin looked at the girl with a smirk. He ruffled the alien's short hair, then returned to drinking his beer.

" Nah, he's just being a hoser..." 2p Canada replied and ordered another beer from the same bartender. " Go join the girls, I'm just going to watch you guys..."

Ava got up and walked over to Nyo America and Gladys like 2p Canada requested. " Oh, Ava." Gladys said with a smile. " Are you going to join Nyo and I onstage? Did you have karaoke nights on your planet too?" Ava opened her mouth to answer when yelling caught the three girls' attention.

" Dude, what are ya doing here?!" A dark haired young man shouted. " You told me you were too busy to go clubbing! What the fuck, man?!" 2p Canada puts down his beer bottle and looked at the tanned skinned man. Ava noticed a scowl on the Canadian's face, making her wonder if the two know each other.

" Shut the fuck up, Jason!" 2p Canada snapped at the man. " I just didn't feel like dragging your drunk, vegan ass back to the house! Besides, I came with better company, hoser." 2p Canada used his thumb to point over to the girls.

" Crap..." Nyo America swore under her breathe as the dark auburn haired man looked at the three girls. " 2p America's here." Ava tilted her head at the American man heading straight towards them. " Hey cuz! Sorry for takin' your drinking buddy!" Nyo America yelled to her cousin coming up to them.

2p America wore sunglasses like 2p Canada. Ava noticed a bunch of piercings on his face. Snake bite studs on his lip, a loop on his eyebrow and some on his ears. He wore a brown leather bomber jacket, almost like the one America and Nyo America wore. Underneath he wore a white wife beater with jeans and red converse to match. " Meh, he would've held me back anyway." 2p America answered with a shrug. " And who are ya doll faced friends anyway?"

Ava quickly scanned 2p America with the tough American's reaction to grabbed her by the shirt. Gladys went to protect Ava by socking her friend's cousin in the mouth, causing him to let go of Ava and spitting out a tooth. " Not again." Nyo America said with a sigh.

* * *

" Yo Iggybrows!" America said while munching his favorite burger. " And Sealand too? Dude, what's the occasion? " England panted lightly from speeding his way to America's house. Sealand wasn't inflicted with worry like his older brother.

" Hey America! " Sealand replied cheerfully. " England missed Ava and wanted to take her. So we are here to bring Ava to my place!" The micronation looked around while America teased England. " Ummm...America? Where is Ava anyway?" America smiled and pats Sealand on the head.

" Canada said that Nyo America took her and his brother to meet her human friend, Gladys." America answered as if it was nothing wrong. England's face paled and pushed his brother into another room.

" Sealand, why don't you go play some of America's video games while I start talking some sense into this twit." England said as Sealand left the room. Sealand knew that his brother was going to scold America like he always did. Even Sealand got bored of it after witnessing it for years. As on cue... " You git! Ava is new to the bloody planet and you sent her off with a human AND 2p Canada! I swear you are the most-"

" Chill, dude." America told England, who looked like he was ready to burst a blood vessel. " 2p Canada said he was cool with Ava. Gladys will make sure Ava is okay since she knows-"

England grabbed America by the shirt and began shaking him violently. " You arsehole!" The Brit yelled some more. " What does this normal human know!? She's with an alien and two country counterparts!"

America grabbed England's arm and took it off him. " She's one of my citizens and she knows about all if this." The American said with a serious face. " If you don't believe me, then wait here and meet her when they come back."

England was about to protest at the country he raised when Canada appeared before them. " G-Guys, Nyo America called..." he said softly. " She wants me to pick them up..." England looked at Canada and sighed.

" Go pick them up Canada, I'll make some tea awhile." The Brit said, storming into the kitchem. " I hope they aren't too drunk."

* * *

Gladys and 2p Canada drank more beer, laughing at 2p America's drunken antics. Ava blinked as Nyo America started snacking on some of the bar peanuts. The Zanderian couldn't figure out how everyone just became friends after the incident earlier.

Flashback:

_Nyo America and Ava were quiet. 2p America wiped the blood from his lip and looked at the blonde that sucker punched him in the mouth. 2p removed his sunglasses and glared at Gladys with his ruby red eyes full of rage. " You bitch!" He swore. " You knocked my fuckin' tooth out! Why I oughta-"_

_" I can fix that." Ava interrupted, causing the countries and Gladys to look at the alien girl. " T-That is, if you are alright with it..." 2p America picked his tooth up and placed it into Ava's pale hand. _

_" If you can really fix this, I'll owe ya one." The tan American replied, not looking at Ava. The alien smiled and puts her palm with the tooth still in it against his cheek. 2p America looked at Ava and raised his pierced brow at her._

_Ava's hand glowed a pale blue color like she it did before with America and a warm sensation went through the American's cheek. Before 2p America could speak up, Ava took her hand from his face. The tooth was no longer in her palm. " There, all done." Ava said happily._

_Nyo America and Gladys blinked, looking at 2p America. The dark haired American puts his hand near his mouth, touching the area where the tooth was knocked out. " I-It's back in. " he said in utter shock. " Holy fuck!" 2p Canada walked over to his friends, the beer still in his hand. " Damien, this chick is fucking awesome! "_

_2p Canada looked into his friend's mouth, grunting in agreement. " Wonder if she came make you look less of a shit stain." He added, earning a laugh from Gladys. 2p America flipped the middle finger at 2p Canada, making Gladys laugh even harder._

_" And you!" 2p America growled, pointing at the blonde girl. " What the fuck! Why did ya punch me in the first place!?" Everyone gave the American a look that screamed 'did-you-really-ask-that?'_

_" You grabbed Ava and made an intimidating look." Gladys explained. " Don't you think that's a good enough reason? She scanned me when I first met her, that's just what she does." 2p America scowled and murmurs under his breathe. " If it makes you feel better, I didn't punch you that hard." 2p Canada chuckled softly and pats Gladys on the back. He was liking this normal human already. " How about a round on me while we wait for our turn to sing?"_

End of Flashback

After accepting the first round of drinks from Gladys, 2p America started flirting with random drunk girls and getting drinks off of them. He got wasted rather quickly, giving entertainment to Gladys and 2p Canada. They stopped laughing once Nyo America was called. " Will a 'Miss Amelia Jones' come to the stage." The DJ called the American through the microphone.

Gladys and Ava clapped as Nyo America climbed on stage. The song Nyo America chose to sing? " Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. Both 2ps groan at the choice. The two of them hate Miley Cyrus. Nyo America opened her mouth and started to sing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Gladys noticed that Ava flinched once Nyo America started singing. The blonde girl pats Ava on the back. " She might not be a good singer." She starts telling the Zanderian. " But she does it because she loves it. Not being gifted in something shouldn't stop you from doing things you wanna do. Who gives a flying fudge if you suck at it? Do it anyway!"

Nyo America finishes singing the Miley Cyrus song, earning applause from some of the club goers. Ava smiled when she saw the happy expression on the American girl's face. " Will a ' Miss Gladys Greene' come to the stage." Gladys got up and began walking to the stage. Nyo America high five her friend before sitting by the bar. She took out her cell phone and began to record her friend's performance.

" I'm going to sing you guys one of my favorite songs I listened to after a horrible break up." She explained. " I hope you enjoy it." The music began as Gladys started to sing the song she chose. "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring SIA.

" You shout it out." Gladys began. " But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much.~" Nyo America smiled as Gladys started to dance while singing. " I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up."

Gladys began shaking her hips, earning some wolf whistles from the crowd. " I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away!" Gladys started getting lost in the song. This was her message to the 2p that broke her heart and tried taking her life. " You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! ~"

" Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love." 2p Canada and Ava listened quietly while 2p America ordered another beer. " Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud, not saying much.~"

Gladys began to dance only slightly suggestively, earning more cat calls and cheers. She begins to sing the chorus once again." I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away! Ricochet, take your aim. Fire away, fire away! You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! ~ " Gladys looked at her friend's and smiled. " You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! I am titanium! I am titanium! ~ "

" Stone-heart, machine gun. Firing at the runs who run." Gladys continued to sing and dance. " Stone-heart love bulletproof glass! You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! ~ " The blonde girl finished the song by repatina the last verse. " I am titanium! ~ " Gladys panted lightly as the crowd cheered heavily. Nyo America saved the video and sent it to her cousin, America. It finished sending when Canada entered the club to pick the gang up. Though only Ava and 2p Canada noticed the usually invisible and forgettable nation.

* * *

" Really America." England said with a sigh. The Englishman was fixing up some tea when he noticed that America had no proper tea cups. Or a complete tea set for that matter. " This isn't how I remember raising you..."

America was in the living room with Sealand, sitting on the couch watching anime on the television. The American rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from the micronation. " Dude, you really need to chill." He replied to the blonde Brit. " Canada will be back with Ava and the others. I mean, even aliens know how to party yo." England was about to ask who Canada was when America's phone buzzed. America picked up the phone to see the video Nyo America sent of Gladys. " No! Freakin'! Way!" America's shouting alarmed England and he ran into the room.

" What happened!? Is Ava alright?" The British nation asked, hoping it wasn't bad news from Canada. America laughed at England's worried expression and shook his head. England let's out a sigh of relief.

" Again England, dude. Relax." America told the nation that helped raise him. " I'm just freaking over the fact that Nyo America sent another vid of Gladys singing. She's awesome when it comes to singin' yo!" Sealand looked over at the two bigger nations with excitement in his big, blue eyes.

" Can I see! I wanna see Miss Gladys sing!" The young boy pleaded, jumping in his seat. " Can we watch the video, échigar? Please?"

England blushed lightly at Sealand calling him brother in Ava's native language. He was about to say something when the obnoxious American interrupted him. " Dude! Sure you can watch!" America replied, pressing the video on full screen before pressing play. The three nations squeezed close together to watch the young woman sing.

Once the video ended, Sealand smiled happily. " You were right, America! Miss Gladys is a brilliant singer!" He replied. America let's out a hearty laugh. England let's out a slight hum in amusement. He saw his old punk faze flash into his mind when watching Gladys' performance. He wanted to compliment on the "smashing" performance but he rather tell the girl in person, alone that is. " Do you think Ava could be able to sing too?"

America shrugged his shoulders. " She probably doesn't know our music so I doubt it, little dude." He answered. Sealand pouted, murmuring that he wasn't so little. America's phone buzzed once again, he got a text. This time it was from Canada. " Dudes! They are coming back with 2p America! Dudes must've partied hard."

" Bloody hell, America!" England shouted. " Your delinquent cousin is with them too!? If your wanker of a cousin so much as hurt that poor girl, I'll declare war on your arse and have Russia join in!" America sighed, wondering why England was so uptight over. He knows that 2p America wasn't the nicest person, but 2p Canada and Nyo America knew how to put him in his place.

" Dude, Nyo America and 2p Canada can handle him if he gets out of hand. No need to threaten a war over this." America said. " Any-" Before America could continue, the sound of the front door opening caused the two nations to run into the hallway.

2p Canada walked in, dragging 2p America into the house. " We're back" he told them. " Besides 2p America getting hammered off the drinks he mooched off some drunk sluts at the bar, the rest of the evening was pretty decent. " The large Canadian lets go of America's cousin, causing the tan man to fall face first on the floor. 2p Canada walked into the kitchen while a stream of colorful curses spew out of 2p America's mouth.

Nyo America walked in with Gladys and Ava behind her. She looked over at England for a moment. The female personification raised an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. " Well, well, well. If it isn't Mister ' I'm-a-perfect-gentleman.' Dude! Not cool!" Nyo America complained. England raised a thick eyebrow, questioning what she was talking about. " You hung up on me while I was in the middle of talking you dumb Brit!"

" You hung up in the middle of talking to Nyo? What kind of a man hangs up while a woman is talking?" Gladys added, causing England to blush in embarrassment.

" I-I apologize, Nyo America..." England apologized. " I was concerned when you told me that Miss Ava got off on the wrong foot with Canada's brother. I hung up so I could turn the jet around and explain to Sealand's parents that he was coming with me. I didn't mean to do that to you, love."

Nyo America pats England roughly on the shoulder. " It better not happen again, dude." She warned. " Might as well introduce ya. England, this is my girlfriend Gladys. We go way back..."

England looked at Gladys with a serious expression on his face. " Charmed I'm sure. It's nice to meet you in person, love." He said, holding out his hand. " I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance Miss Gladys..."

Gladys chuckled and took his hand in hers. " It's nice to meet you too, England." She said sincerely. " I hope we can become good friends." England brings Gladys' hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 2p Canada walked back into the room and caught sight of the exchange.

" I'm surprised that you aren't knocking any of his teeth out." 2p Canada said with a smirk in his face. England dropped Gladys' hand and took a step back, worry was present in the British nation's green eyes. Both Gladys and Nyo America shot the 2p nation a look while Ava just watched in confusion. " What? I was just joking..."

" Don't joke about that chick!" 2p America growled, still lying face first on the floor. " The chick has a mean right hook. She fuckin' knocked a molar out of my fuckin' mouth..." Gladys kicked 2p America hard, earning more colorful swears from America's drunk cousin. England didn't know how to react when America started laughing.

America looked over at Gladys. " What did my cousin do that actually resulted in you using violence on him?" He asked, knowing that Gladys wouldn't do anything without a reason. Gladys smiled weakly, glad that her nation didn't think she was a bad person.

She glared at 2p America. " When Ava scanned your cousin here, this dick grabbed her by the shirt." She explained. " I was defending Ava. God knows what he would've done to her." England let's out a sigh, glad that someone was being responsible for Ava's safety. Gladys turned her glare from 2p America to 2p Canada. " And you! I don't see why you had to bring that up while I was introducing myself to England here!"

Nyo America smiled slyly. " He's probably jealous because another guy is touching you." She teased. England blushed lightly and coughed awkwardly. 2p Canada avoided looking at the two girls. Gladys rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal and looked at America.

" Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Gladys asked. " I don't wanna walk in the dark. God knows if 2p Italy has someone tailing me." Now both America and England turned pale at the mention of the 2p's name. " And I'm guessing that Nyo didn't tell you about that, huh?" Gladys looked over at her friend, who gave her a nervous smile back. " Look it's nothing to worry about, really. I'm just not in the mood to deal with that jerk."

' Ava?" A small voice called out to the alien from the other side of the room. The Zanderian turned her head to the other side of the room, seeing Sealand looking at her with a wide smile on his adorable face. " Ava! I get to see you again! Isn't that great? We can play some more!"

Gladys noticed Sealand and let's out a loud 'aww' in responce. Both Ava and Gladys walked over to Sealand while Nyo America received some scolding from England and America for withholding information about Gladys. " Hello there." Gladys said with a smile. " My name is Gladys. What is your name?"

Sealand looked at Gladys and smiled. " You're Miss Gladys from the video on America's phone! " The young boy shouted. " I'm the great nation of Sealand! By the way, you have a very pretty singing voice Miss Gladys." Gladys blinked and turned to Nyo America.

" You've been sending videos of me again!?" Gladys shouted, earning a hiss in pain from the drunk 2p on the floor. " Dammit Nyo! You know I hate it when you do that!" Ava looked at Sealand, wondering why Gladys was mad for. Gladys turned her attention back to Sealand and smiled. " I didn't know America and England had a kid together. You are-"

" WHAT!?" Both nations yelled. The drunk American got up off the floor and began stumbling his way into the living room. 2p Canada smirked as his twin tried holding in his own laughter. America looked mad and England looked like he wanted to hit somebody.

Gladys smiled at the two slightly mad nations. " I'm only yanking your chain." She responded. " But if that video ends up on YouTube, America. I'm going to the next World Meeting with you and telling everyone about the time-" America ran over to Gladys and slapped his gloved hand over Gladys' mouth.

" Fine! Fine!" He said with a sigh. " I won't post the video. But I think you owe me and Iggybrows here an explanation on your situation with 2p Italy, dudette. "

" Bloody hell! Don't call me 'Iggybrows' you wanker!" England shouted at America, then turned to Sealand and Ava. " Ava, love; can you play with Sealand in the next room please? We will join you shortly." Sealand didn't bother to complain, he got a chance to play with the Zanderian some more.

" Come on, Ava!" Sealand said happily. " I wanna hear more about your planet. Pretty please!" Sealand pouted, making the alien have a hard time telling him no. Sealand brought Ava into the living room, leaving Gladys with her friend, 2p Canada and two concerned nations.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Gladys sat across from America while England poured tea for himself and the others. The group sat at the kitchen table, ready to talk about everything. The human girl received a pat on the back and some encouraging words from Nyo America. 2p Canada sat next to Gladys, quiet and intimidating like usual. England came back with mismatched coffee mugs full of took a mug from England, giving the Brit a soft 'thank you' in return.

After all the tea was given to the others, both Gladys and England blew into their cups before sipping it's contents. " Alright, dudette." America said with a serious look on his face. " Now we need you to tell us what your relationship with 2p Italy is." Gladys lets out a happy sigh after drinking the tea. She turned her deep blue eyes to America.

" He's my ex boyfriend." Gladys responded, earning a spit take from England. America coughed, trying to hold back a laugh from the sight of his cousin dripping wet from England's spat back tea. Gladys puts her mug down and gets up to grab some towels for Nyo America.

" Bloody hell! You knew about this, Nyo America!? " England yelled at America's cousin. Nyo America started wringing out her hair when Gladys came back with a roll of paper towels.

" Don't be mad at Nyo. " Gladys said calmly. " I didn't tell her who my ex was until last year." Gladys sat back down while Nyo America started to dry herself off. 2p Canada grunted and looked over at his unnoticeable twin.

Canada just stood close to the wall with Kumajiro in his arms. " So what do you think, Canada?" 2p Canada asked coldly. Canada jumped and looked at the others. " Do you have any questions, eh?"

Canada figited a bit before speaking. " I-I only have one question f-for Miss Gladys..." he says softly, startling England and Nyo America. " W-What h-h-happened with you t-two?" Gladys looked over at the quiet Canadian nation with sad eyes.

" We just...fell apart. " Gladys began. " He was understanding at first. Then he kept pushing me to do things I didn't wish to do, like eating his bloody pasta and trying to force me into having sex with him..." Gladys took her mug in her hands again and took another sip of tea before continuing. " ...Then we got into fighting. After one bad fight, he stabbed me pretty badly. I faked being dead until he dumped me in some shitty alleyway where I crawled out and got help just in time... After I recovered, 2p Italy found out I survived and tried to get me back." Gladys drank some more tea, ignoring the looks that the nations were giving her. " He tried a bunch of different tatics, so I just tried avoiding him and his men whenever I can..."

" So what's with the new look?" 2p Canada added. " He showed us pictures when you were together and..." Gladys puts her mug down and puts her hand over the Canadian's mouth.

" I changed. I was tired of being 'that'. The girl that had everyone walk all over her. So I decided, 'fuck life' and changed into the person I 'could' be..." Gladys took her hand off 2p Canada's mouth, earning a glare from the tall Canadian. " Truth be, I've never felt so alive. I guess growing up before actually living might do that. " Gladys finishes her tea and looks at the other countries. " Are you guys satisfied with my answers? "

" Okay...how about we all have some tea?" Canada asked softly. " I'll go get Ava and 2p America..." Canada walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room.

" So am I qualified to hang out with the big boys or what? " Gladys asked teasingly. Nyo America laughed and pats her friend's back rather roughly. " What are you laughing at? I'm serio-" Gladys stopped talking when Canada ran into the room.

England puts his tea down . " Canada, what is the matter?" The British nation asked. " Did that arse 2p America threaten you?" Canada shook his head, earning a sigh of relief from the Brit. The others looked at the usually invisible nation with worry.

" A-All t-three of them are not in the house..." Canada panted, exausted from running to the rooms in America's house. " 2p America, A-Ava a-and Sealand are gone..."

* * *

While everyone else was in the kitchen talking about serious matters, Ava was in the living room with Sealand and 2p America. Sealand was talking to the Zanderian about the anime he was interested in while 2p America laid on the couch, bored out of his slightly drunken mind.

" Damn, what I wouldn't do for a smoothie." The dark haired man said randomly. Ava blinked and looked at 2p America. The American sighed and turned to looked at the alien girl. " What the fuck are you looking at? Ugh..." 2p America grabbed his head, still throbbing for falling face first in the hallway.

" A smoothie? " Ava repeated, earning a look from both 2p America and Sealand. Ava tilted her head, questioning the Earthling's words. " Does it hurt?" Sealand laughed while the 2p nation gave her a 'what the hell' look, earning a puzzled expression from the Zanderian. " W-What? Did I say something strange? "

Sealand shook his head, wiping his blue eye from a stray tear. " N-No Ava..." The micronation said, stopping his laughter. " Smoothies are drinks. Cold drinks that are good for you-"

2p America cuts Sealand off by covering the boy's mouth with his hand. " Instead of just yappin' your gums about it, why don't we just get one for the kid to try?" He asked. The dark haired American checked the clock on the living room wall. " It's already late though. We could make smoothie here, but we need fruit since my fatass of a cousin only has burgers and shit here." 2p America growled under his breathe. " Let's go to the supermarket, they should still be open. If not, I'll break my fuckin' way in!"

Sealand was super excited. He was going to hang out with Ava and a tough guy 2p. 2p America got off the couch and lead his two companions to America's red Ford Five Hundred. 2p America got his cousin's keys and climbed into the driver's seat. Sealand climbed into the back seat while Ava got in on the passangers seat. A thought came to the blonde boy and he said. " Um... aren't you still a bit drunk, Mister 2p America? Won't the police pull us over?"

2p America turned to tell Sealand off, but decided that the kid was right when he saw three Sealands in the back seat. He turned back around and hits the steering wheel of his cousin's car, swearing under his breathe. " Dammit! Can't ask you guys to drive either..." The American said with a groan.

" I-I can try to get us there without operating the motor vehicle. " Ava replied, trying to cheer up her companions. Sealand's blue eyes went wide in awe, wondering how his alien friend can work a car without driving it. 2p America raised a brow at her before shrugging.

" If you pull this off, I'll put in a good word for ya with the other 2p Allies." The red-eyed man told her. Ava smiled, glad that 2p America wasn't as horrible as the other nations said he was. The girl puts her hands on the dashboard and scanned the car with her scangem.

Ava smiled and looked at the two boys. " You might want to put your safety harnesses on." She warned them. Sealand did as he was told along with 2p America, who complained under his breathe once more. Just as Ava clicked her seatbelt, the car jerk ed and began to levitate. The headlights turned in and revealed the air above the street.

Sealand looked out the window, amazed that he was in a flying car. 2p America wasn't as impressed bur was trying to hold back the urge to vomit. Ava looked at the 2p. " Aren't you going to give us the address? " The girl asked as 2p America quickly gave it to her.

The Ford gave a short beep from its horn, letting the passangers inside know it heard them. " Miss Ava, what exactly did you do to America's car?" Sealand asked. Ava turned to the noy, smiled and pats Sealand on the head.

" I made the car able to fly and take us to our destination and back safely. " she said like it was something that occurred naturally. " It's only for our trip though, we don't wanna scare America if it was permanent. " The car began gliding through the air at a decent speed, earning cheery squeals of delight from the micronation in the back seat. _The guys are never gonna believe this._ 2p America thought as he leaned back in his seat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

The car ride to the grocery store was short but fun for the Sealandian in the backseat. The boy was excited to be flying in a car. 2p America didn't find the ride very impressive. He was too tired and still a bit drunk to actually care. 2p America took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes.

" So we're here..." 2p America said with a groan. " Can the two of you get the fruit? I still feel like shit-" Ava looks over at the dark skinned American and nodded her head. The man gave the Zanderian a weak smirk in responce and messed with her hair. " Thanks doll..." 2p America went into his bomber jacket pocket and handed a roll of bills he got from "work" to Sealand. " Keep an eye on our doll, kid. Don't want my ass beaten because we can't find her."

" Will do, Mister 2p America! " Sealand replied cheerfully. The man winches from the loudness and gave the micronation a toothy grin, showing off the gap where a molar once was.

Ava opened the door to the car and left. Sealand exited the car and took Ava's hand in his. " Come on Ava." He said with a smile on his adorable face. " Let's go see what yummy fruit the store has for us." Ava giggled and ran into the store withat Sealand. 2p America watches the pair quietly, not wanting to admit how cute and child-like the duo were.

2p America leaned back in the driver's seat, enjoying the quiet while it lasted. He knew that it was a matter of time before - _Ring!_ Ah, there it was. 2p America roughly pulled his cell phone out of his leather bomber jacket. He looked at the caller ID and growled. His cousin was calling him.

" What the hell do ya want, Porkchop!?" 2p America shouted into his phone. The phone was quiet for a moment until he heard his cousin yell back.

" Dude! Not cool! " America shouted at the other end. " Sealand's parents wanted to talk to him and Iggybrows here had to lie and say he was sleeping! Gladys and Nyo America are worried sick about the dudette too!" In the background, 2p America heard England yell profanities at his obnoxious cousin.

2p America groaned and rubbed his forehead. He wondered why his cousins were loud pain in the asses. " Look, tell everyone that the two of them are okay. We just went to pick up fruit so we can make smoothies. Is that a crime now? Do I need a fuckin' lawyer to get the fuckin' okay for smoothie privileges!?" He started yelling.

America was actually quiet, then he heard his cousin talking to the others in the background. " Listen 2p America, we are just concerned about Ava and Sealand." He said. " Just get them home as soon as you can. Oh and by the way, Gladys said she's going to kick your ass when you get home." The 2p nation would've laughed at that threat if he didn't know how hard the girl could actually punch.

" Fine, whatever." 2p America answered with a groan. " Just... tell everyone to calm their tits. We'll be back shortly. " The delinquent didn't bother to wait for a response and hung up on America. 2p America was a bit upset. Yeah he could understand why the others didn't trust him, but these were his own cousins that didn't trust him alone with the Zanderian girl. His. Own. Cousins!

The American hits the steering wheel in fustration. Usually America and Nyo America didn't question actions and bailed him out if needed. Now he was getting questioned and scolded by his annoying family members. _Why in high hell would I do something to the chick? I won't kill her since I kind of fuckin' owe her for fixin' my tooth. _2p America thought. _And I've seen better, fuckable bitches in a Nunnery!_

2p America sat in the car in peace for a few more minutes before the back door opened and Sealand got in with some plastic bags of fruit, humming happily to himself. Ava got in on the passangers side with a couple of bags too. " I apologize if we took too long." The Zanderian spoke. " Sealand said that we had to pick out the best fruits possible, and-"

" Ava made the fruit come to life!" Sealand interrupted with a toothy grin on his face. " The fruit came to life and started to dance! It was so cool! I bet that jerk of a brother of mine can't do that with magic!" 2p America didn't know weither to yell at Sealand for being loud or to laugh at the thought of people's reactions to the sight of dancing fruit.

" It's a tradition on my planet that we dance with our fruit." Ava explains, earning a questioning look from the 2p nation. " Dancing mixes the juices within the fruit, giving it a more distinct and delectable taste. It's also fun for the children..." The dark haired man didn't say anything for some time, then 2p America pats Ava on the head like a father would to his own child.

Ava looks over at 2p America, ruby red eyes meeting dark chocolate colored ones. A smirk made it's way on his tan face. " Hey, it's your tradition. You don't have taken apologize for that, doll." He said in a somewhat soft tone. " Besides, you gave tatter tot back there a night to remember."

" Hey!" Sealand pouted, slightly offended by the nickname. Ava looked at Sealand, then at 2p America and smiled.

" Okay livin' car." 2p America said, patting the dashboard. The Ford's headlights turned on as the car lets out a happy but short honk of it's horn. " Take us the fuck home?" The car gives out another short honk of the horn before levitating in the air and heading towards it's destination.

* * *

Gladys is pacing back and forth outside of America's house. She was mad...no. Mad wasn't the word. The blonde was livid! Gladys gripped her weapon of choice in her hand, itching to beat up the personification when he gets back with Ava and Sealand. The sound of the door opening caught Gladys' attention. She turned around and caught sight of 2p Canada.

" Nice pajamas..." he said with a snicker. Since Nyo America wore "revealing" attire to bed, Gladys asked to borrow some clothes from her cousin, America. So now Gladys wore a large Superman t-shirt that went to her mid-thigh and American flag boxers. Gladys just rolled her eyes and continued her pacing. " So...you plan on beatin' the shit stain up with a karaoke mike?"

" It's got a cord!" Gladys snapped at the Canadian. " I beat plenty of drunks off with this thing. You can do plenty with a 'mike'." 2p Canada just lets out an amused hum and takes out a cigarette. " For example..." Holding her microphone like a whip, Gladys cracked the wire towards the large Canadian. The wire end whipped 2p Canada's hand and knocked the cigarette from his fingers.

2p Canada took his sunglasses off and glared at Gladys with his violet eyes. " What? It was just a demonstration." Gladys said with a smile. " Besides, those things will give you bad teeth. I would say that they'll kill you but it would kind of be weird if Canada, the nation with wildlife and maple syrup; died from aggressive lung cancer."

2p Canada held back a chuckle and pulled out another cigarette. " It'll take more than a fuckin' bad habit to kill me. Don't you think, eh?" 2p Canada puts the cigarette between his lips and dug into his pocket for his lighter. " Besides, I'll outlive you and any brats you'll pop out." Gladys scowled and whipped the microphone again, knocking the cigarette out of 2p Canada's mouth.

" Sorry, my hand slipped." Gladys said coldly. 2p Canada grunted under his breathe. " Plus I hate when you nations bring up my mortality. I hear it enough from Nyo and America. I already accepted that I can't live forever, I'd prefer not to think about it." Gladys turned her sapphire blue eyes towards 2p Canada, her lips forming into a smirk, " Plus, I can't think of settling down until 2p Italy leaves me the fuck alone. Don't want to have the burden of taking care of myself and a man with a derange ex after my hide."

" Good point..." 2p Canada agreed. " Then again, just find someone stronger than that hoser..." Gladys turned her whole body around, facing the blonde Canadian. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, silently telling the nation to get to the point. " Dammit! I'm askin' you to be my girl!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Gladys opened her mouth to reply to 2p Canada's offer when a car horn caught both of their attention. America's Ford Five Hundred landed in a parking spot in front of the house. 2p Canada walked over when Ava and Sealand climbed out of the car. Gladys lets out a sigh of relief and looked at the alien girl. " I'm glad you guys are alright. " The blonde girl said. " You two better go inside and tell the others that you're okay. 2p America and I need to have a little 'chat' before joining you..." Sealand tilted his head in confusion before Ava takes the micronation by the hand.

" Come Sealand, " Ava said. " We should respect Gladys' request and join the others inside." Sealand nods his head and the innocent duo enter the house with their plastic bags of fruit. Gladys looks away from the duo and watches 2p America exit the car, his bat with nails hammered into it in his rough hands.

" So...you're going to kick my ass with a mike, dollface?" The dark haired man said with a grin, showing off the gap in his mouth. " I doubt you will have any leverage-" Gladys shuts the 2p nation up by whipping the microphone wire at his face.

2p America's sunglasses flew off his face and a red line where the wire met his tan skin became visible. "You bitch! " 2p America yelled, his red eyes blazing in fury. Gladys looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. 2p Canada chuckled softly, confusing 2p America even more. It wasn't until he looked down that he figured out what was causing their strange behavior. " Hehe, liking what you see?~" 2p America teases, jester in to the bulge in his jeans to Gladys.

" No. I want to teach you a lesson, not give you a fuckin' wet dream!" Gladys snapped and stormed over to the 2p nation. 2p America smirked, his ruby red eyes showing a mixture of pure fury and lust. Before 2p America could do a thing, Gladys kicked him hard in the area of his erected member. The man moans in pain and got to his knees, dropping his bat.

Gladys tied his arms up quickly with her "weapon" and kicked the bat away from him. " You know, " 2p Canada broke the silence. " You are probably turning him on even more..." Gladys picked 2p America up and tossed him onto the concrete, then turns her attention to the Canadian.

" Well, if you help me beat the shit out of this asshole then I will give you the answer to what we were talking about earlier. " Gladys bribed. It didn't take more than three seconds for 2p Canada to help Gladys beat the snot out of 2p America.

* * *

" What the bloody hell were you two thinking!?" England yelled, his thick eyebrows frowed upon his face. " You went out in the dark of night with a half intoxicated psychopathic man whore just for some fruit!? People could've found out about Ava's race and we'd have all our bosses fighting for her to be disected!" England looked at Sealand, who was figiting and trying to not look upset from his brother's backlash.

Sealand looked over at Canada, who was doing his best to not run over and comfort the poor micronation. " Dude, it's okay." America told the Brit. " Ava and Sealand are both back safe and sound. If anyone is to blame, it's 2p America. I bet Gladys is kicking his ass right now-" England smacked America in the back of the head. He looked over at Ava, who was receiving clothes and "advice" from Nyo America. His anger started to simmer down when he saw both girls smile and laugh. " See? Ava looks happy."

England bit his lip and looked away, not wanting to admit that the obnoxious nation he raised was right. " I'm going to send Sealand back to his parents tomorrow. I'm staying here as well, to make bloody sure nothing like this ever happens again!" England stated rather loudly. " But we are NOT eating that trash you call food!"

America grunted under his breathe. " Fine Iggybrows-"

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!" England shouted. America gave him a goofy grin, telling the Brit that he would still call him the dreaded nickname.

" But-" America started again. " You are staying out of my kitchen. I had to use the money I "borrowed" from China to rebuild it from the last time you cooked in my kitchen!"

" Wanker..." England murmurs with his cheeks tainted with a blush. The Englishman began to walk towards Ava and Nyo America. " Nyo America, may I have a word with Ava in private please?"

Nyo America nods her head and headed into her cousin's kitchen for a quick snack. " Listen Ava..." England started. " You had us all worried when you and Sealand-"

" Your échigar. " Ava pointed out. England let's out a sigh and pats the alien girl's head. " I'm sorry for scaring everyone. Please don't be mad-"

" We aren't mad, love. You just didn't know better." England said. " Alot of people aren't nice in this bloody city. The next World Meeting is in two weeks, we thought it would be a great opportunity for you to meet the other countries..." Ava's brown eyes lit up at the mention of of meeting more people. Meeting the other personifications.

Before Ava could reply, the front door was kicked open by Gladys. She was a bit sweaty and had a slight tint of red to her cheeks. The blonde walks in with an air of confidence surrounding her. Behind Gladys, 2p Canada was standing with 2p America over his shoulder. He looked just as worn out as Gladys, if not more. " Alright, 2p America is out for the night so he shouldn't be causing you guys anymore problems." Gladys said. " You're welcome. Now, I think it's time for bed. Good night."

2p Canada tossed 2p America on the living room floor and ran behind Gladys. He grabbed Gladys and tossed her over his shoulder, a smirk decorated the rough Canadian's face. " Hey brother." 2p Canada said to his twin. " My girl is going to be stayin' in our room tonight."

Nyo America just heard what 2p America said when she entered the hallway with a hot dog in her mouth. Gladys growls and began to lightly hit her new boyfriend on the back. " Hey! No! No, I'm not! I'm rooming with Ava and Nyo! " she shouted. " Put me down! "2p Canada ignored Gladys and took her into one of the guest rooms, slamming the door shut.

There was an awkward silence between the group of nations and Ava. Canada became bright red at the thought of sharing a room with a girl. Nyo America and America looked at each other, then to England. The British man was red with anger. " That bloody git! He knows what that poor girl went thr-" Before England or anyone else could say anything, Ava walks over and tugged on England's jacket. The green eyed man looked over at the Zanderian, who smiled at him.

" England, Gladys is going to be okay." Ava calmly told the British nation. " From the information I collected from him with my scangem, I can honestly say that 2p Canada will give the 'proper' love and respect anyone wants from a lover. Plus, look at what she did to 2p America..." Everyone's gaze went to 2p America's unconscious body before looking back up the stairs. Mostly what was going through the nations' minds was what happened while those two were outside?

* * *

2p Canada walks over to the large bed and gently placed Gladys on it. The American girl blushed and glared at her new boyfriend, wondering what was going through the Canadian's head. 2p Canada unbuttoned his red flannel shirt and tossed it on the floor. He went to take his jeans off when a whimpering noise came from outside the bedroom door. 2p Canada sighed but Gladys got up.

" I'll get it." She said softly, giving 2p Canada a pat on the back. " You go put on your pajamas. " 2p Canada grunted under his breathe and continued to change. Gladys opened the door, letting Kuma run in and leapt onto the bed. The blonde blinked when she realized Ava was also at the door. " Hey Ava, what'cha need?"

" Nyo America is busy fixing 2p America up and Canada is trying to split up the fight between England and America. .." Ava said softly. " I wanted to know if you or 2p Canada could help me find and run a bath. I feel silly for asking, but I doubt they are like the ones we had on Zander."

Gladys smiled. " Sure, it won't take long." She answers and looks at 2p Canada. " I'll be right back." Gladys leads the Zanderian to the bathroom like a mother leading her "almost" potty trained kid. 2p Canada smiled to himself and decided to "help" his twin brother stop the fighting nations.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

2p Canada got to the ground floor of America's house when he heard three people yelling. In the kitchen, America and England were yelling at each other while his brother tried yelling at them to stop. Although Canada's yelling is still soft-spoken and hard to hear. " America please!" The blonde Canadian begs. " Fighting won't solve anything. Try using the spirit of the maple-"

" Canada, bro. That's not going to work this time! He went too far! " America growled, glaring at the British gentleman. " Nobody and I mean NOBODY insults Captain America!"

England rolls his emerald eyes. " Really now, America. I didn't 'insult' the lad. All I did was point out how all of your American comic heroes have the same generic back story. I'm surprised you haven't gotten bo-" Before England could finish, America punched the Brit in the face. " Bloody fucking hell, America! " England shouted, cradling his face in his hand. " You ARSEHOLE! My nose is bleeding now thanks to you!"

2p Canada's eye twitches in pure annoyance. It is too late for him to be dealing with idiots and he just wanted to be in bed, cuddling Gladys. This was a secret he and 2p America shared: they LOVE to cuddle in bed. Usually 2p Canada would cuddle his pillow or the stuff bear he received from 2p England when he and his brother were younger but now he had a girlfriend that is nice, smart and a badass.

Canada's older twin grabbed both nations by the neck and forced their heads to collide together painfully. The two nations became quiet and fall to the ground. Canada looked a bit worried but let's out a sigh of relief when he heard America and England snore softly. " T-Thank you for the help brother..." Canada said softly with a sincere smile. 2p Canada lets out a grunt before tossing both nations over his shoulder. " A-Also, I plan on sleeping in America's room with him and England. Nyo America said Sealand can stay with the girls. Since 2p America is staying o-on the couch tonight, i-it's just y-you and-"

" What America is saying is that it's just you and Gladys tonight." Nyo America interrupted, walking into the kitchen with Sealand. " You two certainly did a number on my cuz, he is in too much pain to move now. Well, Sealand and I will bunker down for the night. Good night 2p Canada, cuz."

Sealand and Nyo America left the kitchen, heading up to the one guest room. Only 2p Canada was able to hear his brother say. " I'm not America. I-I'm Canada." The soft-spoken nation corrected under his breathe. " I-I'll show you where America's room is. They aren't heavy, eh?"

2p Canada shook his head. " Despite the American hoser's obsession with fast food and burgers, he isn't all that heavy." The rough Canadian answers his sibling. " And don't worry, America remembers you."

Canada holds Kumajiro tightly in his arms, a sweet smile formed on the personification's face. " He remembers...because Ava made him remember. I owe her for making me feel less invisible. 2p Canada said nothing and walked with his brother to America's room.

As soon as the bedroom door was open, 2p Canada just tossed the two limp nations on the floor. " Well my job here is done." The man said coldly. " They are your problem now." 2p Canada turned to walk away but paused for a moment. " And Canada..." The younger Canadian turned his head to his brother, his curl bouncing from the movement. "...See if Ava could spend a month in Canada with us..."

Canada looked stunned for a moment but smiles as his brother headed into the bedroom where Gladys was. The Canadian man is glad that America bugged him to stay at his house. Not only did he become visible to more people but his brother got a girlfriend and a new friend. A new, non-violent and sane friend.

* * *

Gladys helped set up the shower for Ava and showed the alien girl the bath products she could use. Ava smiled and thanked Gladys for her help. The blonde girl left the bathroom and headed back to 2p Canada's room where she saw her boyfriend in the bed already, waiting for her. " Did you set the bath for her?" The Canadian asked. Gladys smiled and nods her head, climbing into the bed with 2p Canada.

" Yeah, I even showed her what she could use to clean herself." Gladys answers. " Is your brother alright? America and England didn't hurt him, did they?" 2p Canada shook his head, taking his sunglasses off and looked at the American girl.

" I took care of the hosers, don't worry." The man said bluntly. " Canada is bunking in the room with them so it's just you, me...and Kuma." The couple turned their heads and looked at the wolf, who was already asleep on the floor. 2p Canada wraps his strong arms around Gladys and pulls his girlfriend close to his body. " If you are uncomfortable with me cuddling you, just let me know." He added and gives her a quick peck on the forehead.

Gladys blinks and then smiled at the 2p nation. " I don't mind cuddling." She replies. " But if you start getting too touchy feely, I will cut your balls off and wear them as earings."

" Yeah, yeah." 2p Canada said, laying down with Gladys in his arms. Gladys hums in approval before closing her eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't a few minutes later that 2p Canada joined her.

* * *

Ava walks out of the bathroom, clean and dressed in some of Nyo America's clothes. She dried her short locks of hair and headed to the one bedroom. Ava opens the door to see Sealand sitting on the bedroom floor, cross legged and staring at the Zanderian girl. " Ava! Can you tell me a bedtime story? Pretty please?~" He asks. Nyo America chuckles lightly as Ava thinks about it.

" A bedtime story? I guess I can tell you a story to help you fall asleep. " Ava replies as Sealand began setting up pillows and blankets for him and the alien to sleep on. The Zanderian sits next to Sealand and everyone listens carefully as Ava began to tell a story. She told him the story about how her mother met her father in elementary school and how her mother pranked her father with 'the bucket of water over the door' gag, getting her father good.

" Then what happened?" Sealand asked. Ava giggles and pats Sealand's head. " Did your dad get mad? Did he get your mom in trouble? Tell me!"

" Well, my father decided to prank my mother back. I mean, they were just children at the time." Ava explains. " But his prank involved fake blood and my mother had haemophobia or an extreme fear of blood. So when he used the face blood, she fainted."

Sealand listens carefully, not wanting to miss a single word the girl says. " My father felt really bad about doing that to my mother. So he brought her to the chānokü kīe, the nurse's office to you Earthlings. He didn't leave her side while she was passed out-"

" Yo dudes." Nyo America interrupted. " I think it's time for bed. " Sealand moaned in protest and Ava just nods her head. The Zanderian lays on the floor next to the Sealandian, covering herself with one of the plenty of blankets and puts her head on a pillow. Sealand closed his blue eyes and fell asleep. Nyo America began to snore, signaling that she was also out cold. Ava smiled and silently thanked the stars for her finding new friends on her new home planet before falling asleep with her friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

England moans as he regain consciousness. He rubbed his forehead lightly, noticing a bump on it. " Bloody hell." England groaned. " First America hits me in the face, now that wanker of a 2p knocks me out. It's not what I planned on doing..." The Brit paused when he realized that he is in America's bedroom. On the floor. In a pile of America's dirty wash. " Dammit!" He swore loudly, quickly getting up off the floor. " Doesn't America know how to clean up after himself?!"

The British nation looks over at America, who was still out cold in another pile of wash. England's eye twitches in annoyance. He was about to yell at the slacker of a nation but stops when he hears giggling from the other left America's room to check on Gladys and 2p Canada.

He opens the door and peaks inside the still dark guest room. The Englishman sees Gladys sleeping peacefully with her sleeping boyfriend's arms around her. A growl caught the Brit's attention. England looks around and spotted Kuma not to far from the door. " Be quiet you furry arsehole. " he hisses quietly. " I'm just checking on the girl, nothing more." Giggling was heard in the hallway as England closes the guest room door.

" Échigar? " Sealand's voice called out to England. The Brit jumps and turned around, looking at Sealand and Ava. " Where you gonna sneak in on Miss Gladys? I think she will beat you up if you do."

" I'm not going to do something so improper like that to a lady." England hissed in anger. " I was just looking for the source of laughter that I heard from America's filthy room. Was that you two?" Both Ava and Sealand nod their head, earning a sigh of relief from England. " Good, for a minute there I thought that it was all in my head. 2p Canada knocked my noggin pretty hard..."

" We're sorry, England. " Ava said. " I was telling Sealand stories about my family and what Zander looked like. We didn't realize that we were being loud."

England nods his head. " That's not a problem, love. I was just curious about the source." He tells Ava with a smile. " Since we are the only ones up, why don't I make us some breakfast? Sealand turned pale at the thought of England making breakfast.

" DON'T!" Sealand yells. " America will be mad if you broke his kitchen again!" England got mad at the mention of his failures in the kitchen. He really did like cooking despite not having a talent for it.

" I beg your pardon, Sealand. I'll have you know that I make very good scones." England replies. " I'm sure that Ava would _love _to try one of my scones." England headed to the kitchen, much to Sealand's displeasure.

Ava and Sealand go after England only to see the Brit staring at 2p America near the oven. The three of them watch 2p America cook breakfast. The dark haired American looked at them. " What?!" He snapped at the trio.

" I-I apologize for staring, 2p America. " England replies nervously. " I was going to make some scones-" 2p America glared at England and then over at the "innocent" duo.

" I'm cooking breakfast, end of story." 2p America said. " We are having a vegan breakfast. I got hashbrowns, tofu eggs and some of the fruit that Sealand bought last night. I don't want to sleep on the fuckin' street because you fuckin' burned the house down." England's eye twitched at the 2p nation's criticism on his cooking. He decided not to fight with 2p America since he did know how strong and dangerous America's cousin is.

Sealand walks into the kitchen and got some cups. " Come on, Ava. Let's set the table. You can get the plates since you are taller." Sealand said cheerfully. Ava smiles and nods her head. The Zanderian gathers the plates and helps Sealand set the table, leaving the two men alone.

" I must say, this is very nice of you 2p America." England said calmly. " I didn't know you can cook. Or that you were a vegan for that matter. I thought you liked to munch on those grease filled burgers that America loves..." 2p America laughs which makes England feel uneasy.

" Don't worry about it, you aren't the first one to say that." The 2p nation answers the Englishman. " I'm a bit different from my annoyin' ass cousins. I'm a vegan pansexual with a high IQ and a low tolerance when dealin' with fuckin' assholes." England didn't know how how to respond to 2p America's statement.

" We're done!" Sealand shouts to the two older nations. England looks at Ava and Sealand, who were waiting for the two men. 2p America took the pans off the oven and brought them to the table. Sealand looks at the food in awe. " This food looks fantastic, Mister 2p America."

2p America chuckles and messes the boy's hair with his hand. " Thanks kid. Hope you guys enjoy it." The four sit at the table and ate the breakfast 2p America made.

* * *

The four were having a good time at the table when 2p Canada and Gladys came down. 2p Canada looked very grumpy, making Sealand look a little scared for a moment. Gladys smiles and kisses 2p Canada on the cheek before heading to the coffee machine, missing the blush on the Canadian's face.

" Yo Damien, you get some last night?" 2p America asked, earning a glare from his fellow 2p nation. " What? No 'c' last night?" England slapped 2p America in the back of the head, disgusted by the discussion.

Gladys comes back with a cup of coffee for her boyfriend. " If 'c' stands for cuddling, then yes. He did get 'c' last night." She says, handing her boyfriend his coffee. 2p Canada smirked and sits at the table with the others. England lets out a sigh of relief to hear nothing had happen between the couple.

England clears his throat and looks over at his younger brother. " Sealand, today you'll have to return to your family. I can't keep you here with me too long." England states, earning a pout from the micronation. Sealand was about to complain when 2p America decided to help out.

" You know your family might need your help, kid." He said calmly. " They'll need to know what foods she can eat and clothes she'll need. They also need to be aware about what she can do too. You don't want them freakin' out when she goes scannin' them." Sealand became still for a moment, thinking about what 2p America said.

" Okay..." he agrees. " But Ava is visiting my great nation first! We'll have so much fun hanging out with my uncles and the other micronations! Mister Sweden might scare her a bit, so I'll ask Landonia to help me make Mister Sweden less scary. Sometimes he still scares my mom, Finland. "

" You know. " Gladys says, taking some tofu eggs on her plate. " I got some of my old clothes back at my apartment. We can stop by after dropping Sealand off at the airport and picked them up." She looks over at the Zanderian girl. " If you are okay with that, that is."

Ava smiles and nods her head. She was sincerely grateful for the kindness the people on Earth has given her so far. Ava wishes she could do something to repay the nations and Gladys for what they have done for her. " Thank you, everyone. I appreciate all that you have done for me. I don't know how to return the favor..." A tan hand went under the girl's chin and forces her gaze at 2p America.

" You know how you can thank us, doll?" He asks, earning a head shake in responce. This made the thug smirk in return. As he opened his mouth, a plate of tofu eggs were smashed into his face. England shouted at Gladys' poor lady-like manners, too proud to admit that it would have probably been justified by the way 2p America smirked.

" I had enough of this." 2p Canada spoke up, putting his coffee cup down. " I'm giving everyone here ten minutes to get ready to head to the airport. If you aren't ready by then, I will beat your asses with my hockey stick. Go now!" Ava, Sealand and England rushed to get ready. Gladys pecks 2p Canada on the lips and leaves her blushing 2p lover to get ready. 2p America laughs his ass off at his friend, earning a punch to the face from the taller blonde.

* * *

It took two hours to say goodbye to Sealand and stop at Gladys' apartment to pick up her old, girly clothes for Ava. 2p Canada went in with Gladys and Ava, leaving 2p America and England alone to talk. The only thing the two of them could really talk about without awkwardness lingering in the car was about musicals. More specifically, Broadway musicals.

" I can honestly say that I've only been to a Broadway show once with America. But that bloody git brought his Mc Donalds in with him so I mostly heard his loud chewing throughout the damn show." England explained, still pissed off about the whole ordeal.

2p America laughs. " Yeah, the fatass can't appreciate the sheer genius that Broadway is." He adds. " He did the same thing when he 'decided' to come with me one day. So whenever he asks me to go to the shows with him, I slip him one of 2p England's cupcakes to knock his ass out so I can watch the shows in peace."

England's eyes went wide in shock. " You did what!?" He shouted. " You could have killed your cousin with my cousin's cupcakes! Drugging him is illegal...but also quite brilliant. "England's tone changed from anger to quite impressed. " Maybe I should give him those when he decides to watch those stupid horror movies."

2p America laughed once again at the Brit's reaction. He notices 2p Canada and Gladys coming back with Ava and a box of clothes. " Looks like bonding time is over." 2p America jokes, earning an eye roll from England.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Today was the end of Ava's stay in America. Gladys and Nyo America were helping the Zanderian pack her new clothes and what few personal belongings the alien owned while Ava talks to Italy on America's cell phone. Italy called everyday since Ava came to Earth, sometimes the calls almost lasted two or more hours long. He constantly talked about Germany, his brother's Romano and Seborga, pasta and all the things he wants to do with the Zanderian girl when she comes to his country. After the calls, 2p America would complain about how long the Italian would talk.

This would bring up some comment from 2p Canada, resulting in the two 2p nations fighting with their weapons in hand. It took Gladys and Canada a while to calm the rough Canadian down. For 2p America, it took a disappointing look from Ava and a smack from Nyo America to change his additude.

Ava wasn't the only one packing. Canada and his twin brother were also heading back their home country after their meetings. " Lemme know when you come back to America, dollface." 2p America said while helping the Zanderian with her bags. " You can crash at my place. Los Angeles is a pretty cool place to party."

Ava smiles at the red-headed American. " That sounds like a lot of fun. I will definitely take you up on your offer, 2p America." She says, looking over at Gladys talking to 2p Canada. " Will those two be alright being separated?" 2p America looked at the couple and shrugs, but deep down in the man's black 2p heart he did want his friend's relationship to work out. It would give him another reason to beat the shit out of 2p Italy when there isn't a meeting.

America packed his car with Ava's things while Canada sat in the passangers seat. Ava and Nyo America said their good byes while the American woman hugged her tightly, nearly choking the poor alien. Gladys pulled her friend off Ava and gave her own sad good bye as well, but she handed the Zanderian a piece of scrap paper with her cell phone number. Along with her phone number was a mix of words, numbers and punctuations. " Give Sealand the paper." Gladys says. " He will show you what the second line means."

Ava smiles and replies with a nod. Gladys hugs the alien girl and let's her go, watching Ava enter the car. She left her new friends with America taking the Zanderian to the meeting with Canada holding Kumajiro, England and Tony. Tony sits in the backseat with Ava, talking about some of the objects Tony found intact on her ship.

* * *

" She's here!" Sealand yells as the other micronations crowd around the window of the World Meeting building. Wy looks at the older nations helping the alien unpack her belongings. The micronations were talking among themselves while Seborga made some flirty compliments at the window, earning some harsh criticism from the Australian micronation.

" Hello?" Ava says, opening the door with her free hand. Sealand ran over and hugs his outer space friend. Ava puts her suitcase down and hugs Sealand back. " Hello Sealand, I missed you." She stops and looks at the other micronations staring at her. Kugelmugel was talking to himself about art from behind the group, ignoring the situation completely. " Hello there, who might you guys be?"

Before anyone could answer, Seborga took one of Ava's hands and looks at her with his bright green eyes. " Ciao bella ragazza, I am Seborga. Sealand and my fratello, Italy has told me so much about you. Though your beauty outshines everything my fratello has ever said about you-" Seborga didn't get to finish his flirting when Sealand pulled Ava away and introduced her to each member of his micronation club. The Zanderian smiles as she got to know each other a bit before Sealand interrupted once again.

" I should bring you to meet Mum Finland and Mister Sweden!" He said. Ava nods her head and said good bye to the other micronations, following Sealand towards the meeting room. Yelling was heard behind the thick wooden door. Sealand knocks on the door until a loud choking sound startles the duo.

The door opens and Russia looks down at the two at the door, a childish smile grew on his face. " Ah. Little Sealand and Miss Ava, Привет (hello)." The Russian man says and moves to the side to let them in, but not before hearing someone from behind him.

" BiG bRoThEr~" A cold, feminine voice called from behind the large Russian. Russia's face paled, his eyes dilated and he ran outside screaming. A small girl with long blonde hair and a beautiful blue dress went in chase of the of the large man, yelling: " MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!"

Ava blinks and looks at the other countries, who were paused in mid-action. " Is that normal for Earthlings?" She asks, earning the simultaneous answer of no. A blonde man wearing glasses went up to Sealand while the others began to go back to order.

" S'n." The large, scary blonde said. " G' pl'y w'th yer fr''nds. 'v' c''ld st'y 'nd m''t th' 'th'r n't''ns." Sealand pouted but didn't argue with his father. Sealand gave Ava one last hug before leaving his friend. America runs over to Ava and drags the poor girl to the middle of the meeting room.

" Alright you lame-os who didn't bother to sleepover at my place, this is Ava. She came from that ship I was talkin' about." America explains to the others. " Plus you don't really have to introduce yourselves! The rock in her head does that for her-"

England smacked America in the back of his head. " You bloody wanker! Treat our new other worldly guest here with some respect!" He scolded. " I honestly thought that I raised you better."

Ava blinks and uses her scangem on all the other nations, receiving mixed emotions around the room. Switzerland got up and pointed his gun at the Zanderian only to be stopped by Liechtenstein. The alien girl smiles and bows to the other nations. " It's nice to meet you all." Ava says calmly. " My name is Avanetta Sulli, but you can call me Ava. I thank you for welcoming me to your planet. From what I learned at America's country, your planet seems very friendly and interesting."

" OF COURSE OUR PLANET IS- ACK!" Ava and the rest of the nations turn to see the nation Norway choking the nation Denmark with his own tie. " N-Norge! Jeg giver! ACK!" The Dane struggled to say. Norway rolls his eyes and lets go of the blonde man's tie.

Finland got up and walked over to the brown eyed girl. " So you're the one our son has been talking about. It is nice to meet you, Ava.~" he says cheerfully. " Let me introduce myself, I'm Finland. The tall man you saw with Sealand before is my husband, Sweden. You are going to be staying with us along with Norway, Denmark and Iceland.~" Ava looks over at the countries that were introduced to her with uncertainty in her eyes. " What's wrong?" Finland asks as the other nations look at the girl.

Ava points her finger to Norway, earning a raised eyebrow from the emotionless nation. " He isn't going to choke me too, will he?" Ava asks softly. Denmark laughs at her question, only earning another one of Norway's tie chokes. Finland sighs and looks back at Ava.

" Norway is a nice guy once you get to know him." Finland explained. " The only reason he chokes Denmark is because Denmark doesn't learn through normal punishment...if that makes sense." Ava shook her head, telling the Finnish man that it didn't make sense to her.

Sweden went over and pats Ava's head. " G' j''n L'nd'n'' 'nd S''l'nd ''ts'd'." He said calmly. " 'll c'rry yer b'gs t' th' c'r." The Zanderian looks at Finland, who nodded at Ava to go. She smiles and leaves the room, letting the meeting continue where they left off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Ava goes back towards the main entrance to rejoin the micronations she met before, only to find that most of them left already. The only ones that stayed were Sealand, Wy, Seborga and Landonia. Landonia was busy on his laptop to acknowledge the Zanderian or his fellow micronations. The other three, however; were talking to an older looking man with platinum blonde hair. The man's red-violet eyes turned from the small group to the alien girl.

" Hallo mädchen." The stranger said with a large grin on the man's pale face. " Jou must be zhe frau Italy has been zalking about. Awesome! I am zhe famous Prussia! It's awesome to finally meet jou, mädchen!" Prussia got up and hugged Ava, causing the Zanderian to look at the micronations in fear. Sealand tugged on Prussia's arm, telling the once great nation to let the girl go. " Kesesese, sorry mädchen. I didn't mean to scare jou. Anyvay, Sealand vas just zelling me jou are staying vith his awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me family. So zhe awesome me vanted to say 'hallo' before jou leave."

Ava calms down a bit. This human was different from the others. A bit loud and egotistical but she could tell that the Prussian has a good heart. " Do you mind if I scan you?" She asks. " I scanned the others earlier and...they had mixed emotions from it..."

Prussia grinned and stood up, putting his hands on his hips." Kesesese! Go ahead mädchen! " He boasted. " I don't care! Scan zhe awesome me!" Ava's scangem shone on the Prussian as the purple light gathered information on the once powerful nation. Ava gives Prussia a smile and the man sat back down. " So jou name's Ava, right? Zhat's pretty awesome. "

" Prussia?" A soft, familiar voice caught the attention of both Ava and Prussia. The two of them turned around to see Canada standing by the hallway. " I-I thought you weren't allowed at meetings anymore..."

" Like zhat vill stop me." Prussia replies. " Plus, zhe frau here needed a glimpse of mein awesomeness. She's almost awesome but not nearly as awesome as zhe awesomeness zhat is Prussia!" The light haired man puts his arm over Ava's shoulder. " Besides, zhey vill be in zhere for a vhile. So vhy not zake zhe frau out to eat? It's still breakfast time after all..."

Canada sighs at the Prussian's loudness but did admire that he did think of someone else other than himself. " W-Well she shouldn't leave the building." He says softly. " S-So why don't I make us some pancakes? " The platinum blonde man raised an eyebrow at the usually invisible nation.

" Vhat zhe hell are 'pancakes'?" He asked, earning a bunch of surprised looks from both Canada and the micronations. Ava tilted her head in confusion, wondering what pancakes were as well. " Vhat? Mein awesomeness still leaving jou all speechless? "

" T-That's it." Canada spoke up, grabbing both Prussia and Ava by the wrist. " Y-You both need to try some pancakes right now. I'll make some in the staff kitchen." Canada drags the two "pancake virgins" to the staff kitchen. Canada had Prussia and Ava sit on some stools as Canada puts one one of the many aprons before working his Canadian magic to make the duo pancakes. " N-Now you two wait here while I make the pancakes. "

Canada went through the kitchen, gathering ingredients and tools for his famous pancakes. The two sat quietly as Canada began making the pancake batter. To Ava, it was like watching a magic show. Simply entertaining. But to Prussia, watching Canada working in the kitchen was like watching a painter paint. Each movement the blonde nation did was so fluid, like he was dancing to music that nobody else could hear. The Prussian's cheeks turned color in awe of the Canadian chef. He silently thanked Holy Rome that Ava was too busy to notice his blush.

Canada finishes his batter and turned the oven on. He got a skillet and butters the pan before putting it on the oven adding the batter once the butter melted in the pan. After a while, Canada makes three plates of pancakes and pours maple syrup on each circular stack. " Done~" the shy nation said happily, getting forks out for his companions. Ava took the fork and pancakes from Canada, Prussia did the same. Both took a fork full of pancake and pop the food in their mouths.

Ava's brown orbs went wide, her eyes twinkling in delight. " Canada, this is the tastiest thing I've ever eaten by far!" The Zanderian says with a smile. " This is better than that 'cereal' stuff Nyo America got me to eat." The Canadian blushes, extremely happy to hear Ava compliment his food.

Prussia had to agree with the pancakes being really tasty. To the nation, it tasted like pure awesomeness. He turned to compliment the chef but heard him talking to the alien girl about pancakes and why it is his favorite food. Seeing the usually shy and quiet personification so happy tugs at the Prussian's heartstrings, making him blush some more. Ava and Canada stop talking once they hear Sealand calling the alien's name. She quickly ate the pancakes and said a quick good-bye to the two nations. Prussia finishes his pancakes and grabbed a napkin while fishing out a pen from his military uniform's pocket

The Canadian watches Prussia, wondering what he was up to. Prussia scribbled something on the napkin, folded it up and handed it to the shy nation. The pale nation left the kitchen, beat red while Canada opens the napkin. The shy Canadian blushed at what was written down.

_(152) 519-4715 Call zhe awesome me! ;) _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Ava follows Sealand back to the main entrance, where his family was waiting for them. Landonia was nowhere to be seen, although Sweden is carrying the micronation's laptop. The first one to greet Ava was Denmark, who was excited to meet the alien. " Hey there!" He shouts, patting the smaller girl's head. " You are gonna love living with the King of Northern Europe! I can show you my Legos, play in the snow and drink until we -ACK!" Before the Dane could finish his rambling, Norway began choking him with his tie.

" Just ignore the stupid Dane." Iceland says, slightly irritated at the loud country. " But we do hope you'll enjoy staying with us." Norway stops choking Denmark, looking at Iceland with his dull indigo eyes. The Norwegian man wanted to say something but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Hey bitch." Tony says, startling the Nordics. The Zanderian looks at the little grey man, ignoring the looks from Sealand's family. " You nearly forgot this." Tony added, handing a box to the girl. Ava takes the box and smiles at the little alien.

" Thank you Tony." The Zanderian replied, holding the box close to her chest. " Hopefully we can see each other again. I did enjoy my stay with you and America's family." Tony nods his head and headed back to his friend. Ava looks at the box with a smile on her face.

Sealand went over to Ava and tugs on the girl's shirt. " Ava, what's in the box?" The young British boy asks. " Can I see? Pretty please?" Sweden picks his son up and began heading towards the door. Finland smiles at the others.

" Well, we should start heading out now." Finland says in his usually jolly tone. " Avs, you can sit in the back with Iceland and Sealand. I'm sure you and Sealand have a bit of catching up to do. You are all my son has talked about since he came home."

Denmark smiled and pats Ava on the head. " Welcome to our family, kid!" He said rather loudly as everyone began heading to their mini-van in the parking lot. " We are going to-ACK!" Denmark was choked once again by Norway.

" You are so annoying." The Norwegian says rather coldly. " Why don't you be quiet for the rest of the ride, that way I won't choke you to death." Norway let's go of the Dane's tie and looks at Ava. "...Sorry..." he tells the girl and headed towards the van quickly.

After coughing a bit, Denmark throws his arm over Ava's shoulders. " Come on kid, to Sweden's place! The King is in need of beer!" He shouts cheerfully. Ava makes a face at the mention of beer. Everyone got to the van and got to the van and got into their seats. Ava sat between Sealand and Iceland, since both boys needed to use their seatbelts.

Sweden started the van and began the drive to the airport. Ava just stared at the box in her hands. " Ava, can I see what's in the box?" Sealand asks with puppy dog eyes towards the Zanderian. Ava smiles and nods her head.

" It's photographs of my family back when I lived on Zander." Ava explains, opening the box to reveal the box full of photos. Sealand looked in the box with wide eyes, even Iceland looked over from the corner of his violet eyes. " Tony even gave me from when I 'hung out' with everyone here in America." Ava pulls out a photo and looks at the last family photo she took with her parents. In the picture Ava's father is on one knee with his wife on his knee. Eviss and Ava were on each side of their mother, hugging the young looking woman.

Iceland's eyes widen at the image. " That man is huge!" He shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Denmark and Sealand laughed at Iceland's outburst, Sweden and Norway didn't look like they cared much about Iceland's embarrassment. Finland just smiled like he usually did.

" Hey, let the King see!" Denmark exclaims, snatching the picture from Ava's hands. Denmark whistled at the picture and shoes the other Nordics. " Icy is right, that man is huge! Who is he by the way? Your planet's friendly giant?" Ava pouts at Denmark's comment, earning the Dane a smack from Norway.

" That man was my father-" Ava answers. Sweden makes a sudden stop, jerking everyone foward from the momentum. Everyone looked back at the picture in Denmark's hand and then at the Zanderian.

Sweden was the first one to talk. " H'w?" He asks as the other nations were wondering the same thing. Ava blinks twice, then answers.

" Well, Zanderian men go through some extra growth spurts after having a child due to testosterone increase." The alien girl calmly explained. " But my father had a few more spurts than a normal Zanderian male, hence why he was so tall-"

Denmark laughed and hands the Sulli family photo back to Ava. " He must've been an amazing dad." He tells the Zanderian girl. " Could you tell us more about your family? The King requests to know more!" Sweden began driving once more as Ava began telling the Nordics stories about her family. She told them as much as she could remember from their hobbies, what they did for a living and their likes and dislikes.

Sealand and Denmark both listened to Ava in awe. It was mostly the alien girl talking except for a few interruptions when one of the two had a question. Norway only had to discipline Denmark twice during the stories, mostly for laughing loud and boasting about himself. Iceland didn't show it, but he was also interested in what Ava was talking about. " Hey Ava." Sealand interrupted the story this time. " When we first met you, you told us everybody on your planet had a unique ability nobody else could have. What did your family have the ability to do?"

" Well, " Ava starts as the Nordics listen carefully. " My mother had the unfortunate luck to have the ability to see someone's death before it happens. My mother would only need to look the person in the eye for it to work. She said that seeing alot of violent deaths when her ability kicked in caused her haemophobia. She didn't look many people in the eye unless she needed to or was requested to by the person who wanted to know their fate."

Finland looked sad about hearing what Ava's mother had to endure. He couldn't imagine not being able to look at his son or husband in the eye and seeing their horrible fates. Finland looks at Sweden, who kept his eyes on the road. Denmark looks a bit pale and tried telling a joke to lighten the mood, only to get choked by Norway once more.

" Idiot..." Iceland murmurs under his breathe. " Ava... W-What about your father and brother? Did they have sad abilities like your mother?" Norway's ears perked when he heard Iceland's question. Ava didn't get to continue when the Norwegian spoke up.

" Call me big brother and she can continue her story." The monotoned nation said, earning moans from the other Nordics. Ava tilted her head in confusion.

Iceland rolls his eyes. " Not gonna happen." He responds bluntly. " I can always ask her later anyway." Norway looked Iceland dead in the eye. His dull indigo eyes meeting bright violet ones.

" Call me big brother. "

" No."

" You know you want to.~"

" Nope. Nei. Not happening. "

" Say it.~"

" NO! Leave me alone!"

" Alright everyone! Let's go drinking! All drinks are on Icy unless he calls us all big brother!" Denmark shouted. Ava watches Norway choke Denmark again.

Norway looks at Denmark. " No teasing my lille bror." He tells the Dane with no emotion. The argument between Iceland and Norway continued while Denmark tried to regain his breathing. This argument continued for thirty minutes before Finland changed the topic.

" So Ava, you were sayin-" Finland turned around to see Ava and Sealand sleeping in the back seat. His son's head was on the girl's shoulder and her head on top of his. " Aww! So cute!~" The Finnish man squeals. " I'm sad that I didn't get to hear the rest of her story though."

Sweden said nothing but did grunt in agreement with his "wife".


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

" We're here! ACK! " The sudden loudness jolted both Sealand and Ava awake. Norway was strangling the Danish loudmouth for waking the duo while Iceland sighs in annoyance. Sweden and Finland both take hold of the fighting pair, trying to pull the fighting nations apart.

Sealand rubs sleep from his blue eyes as Ava let's out a soft yawn. " Where are we?" Sealand asks sheepishly. Denmark rubs his sore neck, leaving Iceland to answer the micronation's question.

" We are at the airport. " The youngest Nordic said calmly. " Once we get on the plane, you two can go to sleep again. Unless Ava is up to finishing her story?"

The Zanderian rubs the sleep from her eyes as well, still not fully awake. " Story?" She asks then her eyes went wide. " Oh! I apologize, I didn't mean to fall asleep while telling you about my family. I'll be happy to finish the story for you once we get on your aircraft." Ava smiled at Iceland. " Thank you for reminding me, Iceland. I guess I was drowsy and fell asleep while you were arguing over Norway's title of older sibling with you. Please forgive me."

Iceland looked away with a light blush on his face. He was embarrassed that the alien girl remembers Norway trying to get him to call him "big brother". " J-Ja, it's not a big deal. " The young Nordic replies. " Anyway, I hope you have warmer clothes than what you got on. You might get cold when we get back to our house. " Ava nods her head as the Nordics and the Zanderian went into the airport.

After getting checked in, the group went to the aircraft carrier that housed the Nordics' private jet. " Is this craft a female too?" Ava asked, earning confused looks from the six males. " America called his aircraft a 'she', so I was curious as to what you call your craft." Finland and Denmark couldn't help but laugh at what Ava just said. The Finnish man stopped and explained to the alien that was a human thing to genderize objects.

Denmark continued to laugh though, earning a smack upside the head from Sweden. Norway just watched with no expression whatsoever but he did catch a small smile from his 'lille bror.'

Ava went to grab her suitcase but Denmark beat her to it. " Ah, ah, ah. Let the King carry you bag." He said sincerely. Ava blinked and smiles at the Danish nation. " Come on, my loyal subjects! The King is in need of beer!"

" You need beer like you need a hole in the head." Iceland says out of pure irritation. He pulls out a piece off black liquorice and begins to eat it. The Icelander notices Ava looking at the candy and hands her a piece, blushing lightly. " W-Would you like one?" He asks shyly.

" Zètulä.~ (Thanks.~)" she replies with a smile. Ava takes the candy from Iceland and scans it before eating it. " It's pretty good. "

Iceland looked away and asks. " What did you say before? I never heard of that word." The young Nordic was quiet for a moment before turning to Ava and added. " That was your language, right?"

Ava nodded her head as Iceland face-palmed. He almost forgot that other planet's could also mean other languages as well. " I thanked you in Zanderian. I apologize for confusing you."

Iceland shook his head. " That's okay. " he said and walks to catch up with the others heading into the jet. Ava tilts her head in confusion. A hand places itself on the Zanderian's shoulder. The girl turns her head to look at Norway.

" Don't worry about my lille bror. " Norway says in a monotone voice. The Nordic nation walks to the jet with Ava running to catch up with him.

* * *

" The King is bored!" Denmark whines exactly ten minutes after the jet took off. " Ava! The King wants to hear what your father and brother's abilities are! Plea-ACK!" Norway chokes Denmark harder this time, causing the Dane to turn blue in the face.

" Id''t." Sweden said bluntly ad Iceland sighs in annoyance. Finland tries to get Norway to let go of Denmark to no avail. Sealand looks at Ava, who looked concerned for the nation turning such an unnatural color in human standards.

" It's okay, Ava." The Sealandian said with a smile. " Onkel Norway and Onkel Denmark do this all the time! Onkel Denmark says this is how Onkel Norway shows his feelings towards him." Ava flinched as she heard Denmark choke some more.

Ava looks over at the Norwegian and coughs to get the blonde's attention. Dull blue eyes glance at the alien girl, his grip still firm on Denmark's black tie. " I can continue the story to keep him quiet." She says. " Plus I doubt humans are suppose to be blue like that." Norway looked at the Dane's blue face, then sighs and lets go of Denmark's tie.

" Yay!" The Dane shouted once he got his normal color back in his face. " So what is your dad's ability? I really wanna know! " Iceland sighed and shook his head, annoyed at the Dane as much as his older brother was.

" My father's ability? " Ava repeated the question. " My father could remember everything without the use or aid of his scangem. He remembered his birth and everything. He could even recite the first book he ever read, who the author was and what he even ate that day. His ability was even stronger when he got intoxicated. So he was drunk or buzzed when training to be a soldier, but only when he was a trainee." Ava smiles at the memories of her father.

" Your father...drank to remember things better?" Iceland asked. " He wasn't a nasty drunk, was he?"

Ava laughs and shook her head. " Not at all. In fact, he was the complete opposite. " she tells the youngest Nordic nation. " He was more talkative and optimistic when he was drunk. There was one time he began dancing while in the middle of combat training. My mother told me that it was the funniest thing she had ever witnessed."

Denmark laughed along with Sealand. Finland chuckles lightly as Iceland and Sweden had a faint smile at the thought of a very large man dancing in the middle of a fight. Norway, as usual; showed no emotion whatsoever.

" And your brother?" Norway asked bluntly. " What could your brother do?" The others stopped laughing and looked at Ava. She looks out the jet window, wondering how to explain her brother's ability.

" As for Eviss' ability, he had a strong ability like I do. But his was more dangerous to his health." Ava said softly. " Eviss' ability was that he could bring the dead back to life with the use of life force." Ava looks at the Nordics, who all had serious expressions on their faces. " Eviss could use his life force and the life force of other living beings to bring the dead back to life. But the people he can bring back couldn't be dead for more than a day or it wouldn't work. He also can't bring back those who died of illnesses or medical conditions from birth because they will still have them and die again from it."

" How was this dangerous to your brother's health, if you don't mind me asking. " Finland says in a soft but still serious tone. Ava leans back in her seat before continuing.

" Life force to Zanderians is equivalent to a soul or spirit to you Earthlings. " she explained. " Zanderians cannot live without a life force just as humans cannot live without a soul. Although losing a piece of your soul isn't dangerous and can be restored with enough rest. That is why Eviss needed more than a few people with him when bringing back someone. He did a mass resurrection once when a building collapsed and crushed several people. He needed our whole towns life force for it to work and he ended up pretty ill afterwards. "

The Nordics didn't know what to say. This was all strange to them and hard to believe. Sealand then brought up his pet dog, Hanatamago. Ava smiled as Finland and Sealand told stories of the little white pooch, leaving the morbid conversation they just had long forgotten.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

2p Canada and 2p America ended up showing up late to the meeting in Canada. They honestly didn't mind since they were too busy ordering people that owe them money to help move Gladys and her belongings to 2p Canada's cabin. The blonde girl told the two men they didn't need to but 2p Canada wouldn't hear it. 2p America told Gladys that either she moves in with 2p Canada or HE will move in with her. She quickly agreed to move in with her boyfriend after that.

After dropping off Gladys and her things, the two nations went to the meeting. 2p Italy wasn't pleased that the two 2p nations showed up late and decided to express how he felt. " You bastard are-a late!" The dark skinned Italian hissed while playing with one of his throwing knives. " Tell-a me. What-a excuse do-a you idiotas have for-a being late?!"

" Shut up you Italian prick!" 2p America shouted at 2p Italy. " 2p Canada and I needed to make a stop or two. You can't expect us to drive here from New York City without stopping to take a piss!"

" Jason! Swear jar!" The strawberry blonde Brit shouted. 2p America grumbled under his breathe as he puts a dollar in 2p England's swear jar. " Very good. Now why don't we just start the meeting now, poppets? I have plenty of cupcakes to go around.~"

2p Italy crossed his arms in a huff. " Well I have-a been-a busy in the search for mia cara while-a working with-a my-a men." 2p Italy said, not noticing the looks 2p Germany and 2p Japan gave each other. " I-a will have-a her-a blood in mia pasta.~" 2p Italy added with a sickly looking grin.

" Gross bastard..." 2p America said then slips 2p England another dollar so he wouldn't bring up the swear jar again. The freckle faced Englishman just smiled childishly, like he didn't have a care in the world.

2p Canada wanted the meeting to be over with so he can go home and sleep. He knew that he would have to drop 2p America at the bus station before going home to Gladys, though the blonde woman expected her boyfriend to come home late. 2p Canada kept quiet throughout the meeting, listening to 2p Italy fight with 2p America.

* * *

_How did it come to this?_ 2p Canada asked himself. Apparently, 2p England wanted to have dinner with 2p America and 2p Canada. The Englishman even dragged 2p France along, even though the scruffy looking Frenchman could care less about his fellow allies. 2p Canada drives his 4x4 with 2p America riding shotgun.

" Well we're fucked." 2p America whispers to his Canadian friend. 2p Canada gave a quick nod, agreeing with the American man.

" So what have you two poppets been up to lately?" 2p England asks, his baby blue eyes twinkling in joy over having dinner with his friends before heading home.

2p America shrugs. " Hung out with my cousins. America even brought the alien the 1ps found with him." The tan man answers. " She's pretty decent. So you can't fuck with her-"

2p England glared at the foul-mouthed American, pink swirls forming in his beautiful blue irises. " Jason! Language! " The Brit hisses, holding the swear jar in front of him. 2p America rolled his eyes and tosses some loose change into the small jar. " That's better. And I hope to meet the little darling soon. I can bake her some cupcakes-"

" DON'T!" Both 2p Canada and 2p America shouted. 2p England leaned back in his seat and pouts. " Besides, 2p America owes her for fixin' his ugly ass face."

The strawberry blonde man holds his jar out once more, causing 2p Canada to dig for some money while driving with one hand. He tossed a coin in the jar, earning a smile from the colorful 2p nation. " That's better." 2p England said. " Now why did the poppet have to fix Jason's face?" 2p Canada smirked as 2p America frowned. The Canadian man couldn't wait to hear the American's excuse this time.

" Because 2p Canada's gorilla strength girlfriend socked me in the jaw and knocked a molar outta my mouth." 2p America explained. Out of nowhere, 2p France started laughing his ass off at the thought of the strong and tough American getting bested by a girl.

" Ooooo! Damien's got a sweetheart?!" 2p England exclaimed rather joyfully. " What is the poppet's name? Is she nice? Does she like cupcakes?" 2p Canada glared at 2p America for opening his mouth about Gladys.

2p Canada pulled into the front of his shared cabin. " Why don't I explain when we get inside..." The Canadian says in a monotone voice and turns the key to his truck, killing the engine. "...Please try to be nice to her..." 2p England's eyes went wide. He never heard 2p Canada say please before, not even when he was a child.

The dirty blonde Canadian exits his truck and walked to the porch while the other 2ps climb out of the truck. 2p Canada opened the front door. " I'm back and I brought back company!" The young man shouted into the cabin.

Gladys walks out of the kitchen wearing a black skull t-shirt and dark purple skinny jeans. Her wavy blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail. " Is it 2p America?" Gladys asks. Before 2p Canada could warn her about the other 2p nations, 2p America entered the cabin with two other men.

" You must be the poppet Jason told us about! You are simply adorable! " The cheerful Brit shouted. 2p England ran over to Gladys but paused when he got a closer look at the face of 2p Canada's girlfriend. " Wait a pip! I know you! You're the poppet that got away from Luciano." Gladys' body stiffens at the mention of her ex and looks at the blue eyed Englishman with worry on her face. 2p England gives her a hug, making Gladys feel a bit at ease. " Oh do not worry, poppet. I won't tell that mean old boot about you, I promise. I'm Oliver by the way. Or 2p England but please call me Oliver.~"

Gladys lets out a sigh of relief and pats 2p England's head. " Thanks Ollie." She says. The man blinks and hugged Gladys tighter, nearly taking the breathe out of her.

" You're so cuuuuuute!~" 2p England said. " And Ollie? Yay! I get a cute nickname!~" 2p France huffed his breathe and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, causing 2p England to frown. " Louis! How many times have I told you to stop smoking those dreadful death sticks? I'm sure Damien's poppet doesn't want you smoking around her!"

" Maybe I should get my mike-" Gladys said. 2p America flinched as 2p Canada smirked at the American's reaction. 2p England tilted his head in confusion. " I bet he can cut back then, just like 2p Canada did. Right?"

2p Canada looked away with a light blush on his face. 2p America started to laugh, only to get flicked on the nose by 2p England. " Jason! Behave!" The British nation scolded. " I thought I raised you better than that!" 2p America rubbed his nose, causing Gladys and 2p Canada to smirk. " I do apologize, poppet. Jason certainly has some bad manners but he is a good boy...sometimes." 2p England explained. " I know! Why don't I make us some cupcakes? Would you like some cupcakes, poppet?"

" I would love some, Ollie." Gladys says. The Brit's eyes lit up as he ran into 2p Canada's kitchen with the girl, causing 2p Canada to look at 2p France for help.

" I say zhat zhey will get along fine." The Frenchman finally speaks. 2p Canada just face-palmed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

The plane to Sweden landed after hours of story telling on both partie's part. Ava and Sealand decided to catch up on some sleep that was taken from them when they got to the airport. Norway and Finland kept Denmark preoccupied while Iceland and Sweden took the two sleeping individuals in their arms.

Sweden carries Ava and looked at Iceland, who was carrying his son. " Y'' g't h'm?" Sweden asks. Iceland gave a quick nod and looked at Sweden. " G''d. Th'nk y''." The Nordics leave the jet and head to the van parked outside the hanger. Norway, Finland and Denmark began to tie the suitcases on top of the van in attempt to make more space in the vehicle.

Ava yawns and rubs her eyes. She looks up at Sweden. The Swedish man looked at the Zanderian in his arms. Although his face showed no emotion, his icy blue eyes showed some uneasiness in them. Ava smiled at the large man and got out of his grip. " Good morning." She said calmly.

Ava shivers and looks around, noticing everything is covered in thick snow. " I-It's c-c-cold..." Ava says, hugging herself to try and keep warm. Sweden removes his blue military coat and drapes it over the cold girl. " Zètulä." The alien thanked the man with a smile. The Swedish man nods his head. " What is this white stuff covering everything?" Sweden went over and took some snow in his large hand. Ava walks over to the nation out of pure curiousity.

" Sn'w." Sweden said bluntly, holding the handful of snow to the alien girl. Ava blinks and scanned the snow with her scangem. Ava pokes the white powder and shivers from its coldness. " 't's c'ld."

" It's beautiful..." Ava says and touches the snow again. " And this is water particles in frozen form?This is amazing, Sweden." Sweden hummed and puts the snow back down.

" W' g't t' g'." Sweden said, leading Ava to the van. Ava gets into the van and sits in the backseat with Iceland and a sleeping Sealand. Finland sat next to Norway to prevent further tension between the Norwegian and the Dane, much to his husband's dismay.

" Awesome! The King gets shotgun!" Denmark shouted, earning a smack from Sweden. The Dane was going to shout some more but Finland whispered to the Danish nation about Sealand still being asleep. Norway and Iceland didn't say anything, not wanting the Dane to get loud again. Ava blinks and looked at Sealand with a smile on her face. The alien pets Sealand's hair softly then puts her head on Iceland's shoulder.

Iceland looked at the alien girl in both confusion and in slight embarrassment. " W-Why are you leaning on me?" He asked in a slight stutter. It was quite obvious that he was uncomfortable with the girl's action. Norway looks at the two in the backseat, amused by his little brother's reaction.

Ava looked at Iceland. " I-I'm cold." She bluntly tells him. " And you are very warm. It feels nice." Iceland turned completely red and Denmark laughed at the whole ordeal, causing Norway to choke the Dane once more for his brother's sake.

" F-Fine. " Iceland said in defeat. " But you will have to get up once we reach Sweden's house. Got it?" Ava smiled up at the white haired nation. The Zanderian nods her head, putting her head back on his shoulder.

Norway spoke up this time. " She'll get off you know if you call me big brother." He told the Icelandic nation, his deep sapphire eyes meeting his brother's amethyst ones.

" No way am I calling you that." Iceland hissed softly, trying not to wake up the sleeping micronation. " Can't you just drop it already? You're worse than the stupid Dane." Denmark faked a pained expression on his face but Finland pats the blonde's head with a sweet smile on his face.

" Come on, say it.~"

" Nei, not happening."

" You know you want to."

" No I don't."

" Say it.~"

" Never."

" Big brother."

" Stop it."

" Big brother."

" I'm not calling you that."

" Big brother. "

" That's it. I'm not listening to you."

" Big sister.~"

" Okay, now you are just not making any sense."

" I thought you weren't listening to me." Norway pointed out. Iceland turned pink at the realization of his brother's trick. Finland and Denmark couldn't help but laugh at the whole ordeal while Norway and Ava smiled at the reaction Iceland gave.

Norway looks at Ava. " Welcome to the family." He said with the same blank expression he normally had. " I hope you enjoy staying with us."

Ava smiled at Norway. " I am sure that I will enjoy living with you guys." She told him. Finland smiles at the girl, happy that everyone was getting along.

" We're here!" Denmark shouted. Everyone shot Denmark a glare but nothing happened since Sealand was still sleeping. Ava pulled Sweden's coat tighter once the car and Sweden grabbed his son, carrying his child in his arms.

Ava looked at Sweden's house in awe as the others went inside. Sweden looked at Ava. " C'm'ng?" He asked. Ava blinks and nodded her head as the three of them entered the house together.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Canada was quiet on the way back to his nation. Kumajiro sat in the seat next to him as Canada drove his rental car. " Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as usual. Canada sighs but kept his eyes on the road.

" I'm Canada." The blonde Canadian said, his curl drooping slightly. His mind went from the disappointment of Kumajiro forgetting his name once again to the fact that Prussia gave him his number. Canada blushed a deep red at the thought. _W-Was Prussia hitting on me?_ The Canadian thought to himself. _W-Why would he want to talk to t-the most ignored nation in the world? _The personification reached his shared cabin to see his brother's truck and numerous footprints in the snow. " I-It looks like 2p Canada brought his 2p friends home." Canada says softly to his polar bear companion.

" Who?" Kumajiro asked, looking up at Canada with his little black eyes. Canada pets the polar bear's head and took him in his arms. Canada was glad his brother wasn't with him, otherwise he would go after the small bear.

" Not now, Kumakiko." Canada said. " We should get inside, it looks like it might snow again..." The pair went to the cabin and opened the door. Inside, Canada spotted his brother fighting with 2p America. Both nations had their weapons in their hands, going at each other.

2p France sat in the living room, smoking a cigarette like nothing was going on. But what caught Canada's attention is the smell of fresh baked goods coming from the kitchen along with the sound of music. Canada puts Kumajiro down and headed towards the kitchen. The Canadian peaked his head into the kitchen and spotted a familiar blonde cooking with 2p England.

" G-Gladys?" The shy nation calls out to the blonde woman he believes is his brother's girlfriend. Both Gladys and 2p England stop what they were doing and turned around to the shy man. The American woman smiled at her boyfriend's brother while putting her tray of cupcakes down. " W-What are you d-doing here?"

Gladys raised an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips. " Really now, Canada? " The blonde says. " The first thing you say to me is 'what are you doing here?' Most people would start off with at least a 'hello'." 2p England giggles as the Canadian nation turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment. Canada didn't mean to come off as rude to Gladys but he wasn't expecting to see her as soon as he returned to his country. " Don't take it to heart, Canada. I'm only teasing ya."

Canada lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't offend Gladys. " As for why I'm here." She continued as 2p England began making some frosting for the cupcakes. " Both your brother and Nyo were worried about me living alone once they return home. I told them I was fine on my own but your brother insisted on me movin' in with you guys. I kept telling him no. Then 2p America chimed in, saying ' Either you move in with your blonde bae or I'll move in with ya, dollface.' "

2p England held in a giggle as Gladys was explaining the current situation to his friend's twin brother. Although he did think that she did a passable impression of the delinquent American. " So I kicked him in the balls and told your brother I'll move in with you guys." The girl concluded with a smile. Canada makes an 'oh' shape with his mouth, taking in everything the girl told him. He turns his attention back to the fighting going on in his living room.

" S-So why is my brother f-fighting with America's cousin for, eh?" Canada asks out of curiosity. 2p England lets out a sigh as he puts the bowl of frosting down on the table. He really would like to have one day where the two of them aren't at each other's throats. 2p Canada and 2p America were just fine a _minute_ ago. Gladys turns to the Brit and holds her hand out to stop him.

" Don't worry, Ollie. I got this." Gladys told the brightly dressed man. The 2p British nation smiled kindly at the girl as Gladys left the kitchen. Canada walked into the kitchen and sits next to his brother's friend.

Canada didn't know what to do about Prussia. _Was it a friendly gesture or is Prussia really interested and serious about getting to know me?_ The Canadian asked himself as 2p England began frosting the cupcakes. " 2p England..." Canada spoke in a timid voice. The Brit stops frosting his beloved cupcakes and looked at the shy nation. His baby blue eyes were slightly discolored with some vivid pink in them.

" I'm sorry poppet." The cheery man tells the timid blonde. " I didn't see you come in and join me. I thought you went to stop the fighting with your brother's poppet. And you don't have to be so formal, deary. You may call me Oliver too." 2p England smiled brightly as he continued to frost his cupcakes. " Anywho. What did you need, Mattie?"

" W-Well Oliver..." Canada stutters nervously. " A-At today's meeting, someone gave me their number a-and..." The blonde blushes a soft pink. " A-And I've been thinking about a-a-asking him o-out..." Canada couldn't continue talking because 2p England had the nation in a death grip he would dare call a hug.

The Englishman smiled happily. " Oh poppet! This is wonderful news!~" He said. " You should most definitely ask this man out on a date! Don't worry about it. If it doesn't work out, you two can always be friends. If he hurts you at all, let me know and I will have a 'talk' to him for you. Okay?~"

Canada's face paled at the thought of 2p England having a "talk" with Prussia. The Canadian was about to say something but loud footsteps caught the two men's attention. The two of them looked over at the doorway to see Gladys holding a barb wired hockey stick and a nail covered bat. " H-How? " Canada asked in a stunned expression.

" I told 2p Canada that if he wants more cuddling, he would need to give me his weapon." Gladys explained. " As for 2p America's bat, I knocked him out with the hockey stick while he was too busy laughin' about your brother bein' 'whipped'." 2p England smiled and puts the last of the frosting on the last cupcake. " Hey Ollie. Can you keep the weapons with you? I'll hand out the cupcakes for you." The Brit nods his head as the girl swapped the weapons for the tray of cupcakes, taking them to her boyfriend and guests.

2p England took the two wooden weapons in his arms and looks at Canada. " Mattie, if you really like this person then you shouldn't be afraid to call him." He tells the Canadian. " I'm sure he'll feel the same way. Anywho, I am looking foward to meeting the chap that stole your heart." The Brit smiled and left the Canadian in the kitchen with Prussia's number tightly concealed in his hand. Canada slowly took out his cell phone and dials the Prussian's number.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Ava snuggles into her bed, enjoying the soft pillows and warm blankets that were placed on it. The Zanderian had just finished unpacking her clothes and started to feel the effect that jetlag was having over her. Ava quickly changed out of her hand-me-down Earth clothes and into some flannel pajamas that she had received from Gladys during her stay in America.

The pajamas are a light pink color and we're decorated with little white flowers all over them. The fabric felt very soft to the alien girl, making her feel even more drowsy than she was before. She begins to close her eyes when she jumps out of bed by the sound of barking and scratching outside her bedroom door. Ava opens the door to see a little fluffy white creature yipping at the girl. Ava reaches down and picks up the strange creature, using her scangem on the little white being to identify it. She receives another happy yip from the small animal her scangem revealed to be the Nordics' dog, Hanatamago.

" Hello there little Earth dweller. " Ava says as little Hanatamago wiggles out of her arms and bolts into her room. Hanatamago lepted onto Ava's bed and wagged her tail happily. The Zanderian was about to close the door when Sealand came running in in his pajamas with his favorite mochi blanket draped over his shoulders like a cloak.

" Hello Ava." The blonde micronation says with a smile. " I see you met Hana. She's a real good cuddle buddy for when it gets cold at night." Sealand holds his mochi blanket closer to his small body. " I-Is it alright if I can sleep with you? Just for tonight. Please?" Ava smiled at the young boy and nods her head in approval.

Ava steps to the side so Sealand can enter the room. " Come on in." She said. " If you want, we can look at some of the pictures that Tony saved from my escape pod." The micronation's blue eyes gleamed in awe and ran right into the room, hopping on the guest bed next to his dog. Ava chuckles at the micronation's hyperness. Sealand covers himself up in his blanket as Hana curls up into a small, white ball.

Ava closes the guestroom door and grabbed the box of photos by the end table. She jumped into the bed, making Sealand and the small dog bounce from the force. " So, what do you wanna look at first? " The alien girl asks quietly, opening the box in front of the blonde micronation. Sealand notices a scrap of paper among the layers of photographs.

" What is this?" Sealand asked and picked up the scrap of paper that Gladys gave her. " A cell phone number and web address?" Ava looked at Sealand and tilted her head in question. " I'll show you it in the morning. Can we look at the pictures now?" Ava nods her head and began going through the photographs with the young Sealander, telling the boy with his dog the stories behind the photographs. They go through a bunch of pictures before the three of them slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Finland woke up early next to his stoic faced husband. Sweden was still asleep, his glasses off and arm draped over his "wife's" small figure. In the past, Finland usually got scared and freaked out whenever he woke up next to the Swedish man. Now the Nordic nation couldn't imagine not waking up in his husband's embrace.

The Finnish nation gave his husband a soft kiss on the nose before slipping out of his lover's arms. The blonde man puts his fluffy white slippers before quietly leaving the shared bedroom. His first thought was the same: check on his sleeping son.

The Nordic nation started to make his way to his son's bedroom but stopped when he heard the micronation laughing downstairs. Looking quite puzzled, Finland heads down to the living room where he spots Sealand and Ava on the family computer in their pajamas. " See? This is what a website is." Sealand said with a smile. " The website Gladys gave you looks like a blog about you. She put up pictures of you and wrote about everything you did while you were in America."

Ava's brown eyes sparkle in awe. Finland couldn't help but find the pair adorable when they were talking about whatever showed up on the computer screen. " Good morning, Sealand.~ Good morning, Ava.~ How are you two this morning?" Finland said as he entered the living room. The good-natured man looks over at the duos' shoulders at the computer screen. " What's this?" The nation asked.

Sealand smiled at his parent. " This is a blog about Ava, mum." The blonde micronation tells the Finnish man. " One of her friends in America made this for others who meet Ava to write about all the fun things they do together." Finland's lavender eyes sparkle in awe at the thought of Ava's friends sharing stories about the other worldly being.

" That sounds like a lot of fun.~" The Finnish man said happily. " If you want, I could write things we do here for you. I know! We can explore Stockholm once everyone wakes up." Finland hugs both Ava and Sealand in his arms before letting go. " I'm going to make us some waffles for breakfast. Do you two want to help me in the kitchen?"

Ava nods her head as Sealand gave Finland a full blown grin at the idea of waffles for breakfast. " Come on Ava." Sealand said cheerfully. " Let's set the table while mum makes the waffles." Sealand took Ava by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen where they got everything they needed to set the table with.

Sealand and Ava began setting the table, talking about all sorts of things that they could do in Stockholm. As soon as the pair finished setting the table, Finland came into the dining room with a large plate full of homemade waffles. " Okay you two." Finland says sweetly. " Can you two wake the others up and tell them breakfast is ready?" Sealand nods his head and ran up the stairs to wake his family up. Ava blinks and follows Sealand.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Sealand's bright idea to get everyone up was by waking up Denmark first. Ava didn't think using the Dane was a really good idea but went along with it for the sake of the micronation. Sealand slowly opens the door to his "onkel's" bedroom. The two of them slowly crept into the Danish nation's room.

The bedroom was decorated with the nation's flag, some pin-ups of Victoria Secret models, beer bottles galore and colorful Lego blocks all over the floor. Denmark is still in his bed, sprawled out on the mattress like a sleeping child. Sealand tip-toed through the Dane's messy room while Ava follows close behind. The alien girl looked at the colorful bricks on the floor and turned to Sealand in confusion. " What are those bright colored squares?" Ava asks in a whisper.

Denmark's eyes shot opened immediately and jumped out of his bed. " WHAT!?" The Danish loudmouth shouted, startling Ava into falling right on top of the colorful bricks that decorated the floor. " You don't know what Legos are!?"

Ava opened her mouth to answer Denmark's question but was caught off guard from someone slamming Denmark's door wide open. All three pairs of eyes turned to look at the angry nation that slammed open the door. Norway looked at everyone with an expressionless stare but it turned cold once his irises landed on Denmark's form. Norway walked up to the Dane and begins choking him.

" GAH! Nor! S-Stop!" Denmark tried screaming as the Norwegian still chokes the life out of his poor friend. The noise of Denmark woke Iceland up as he made his way to the nation's doorway. Iceland sighed as the two quarrel. Sealand left to go get his father while Ava still sat in the pile of Legos, puzzled on the duo's behavior. Iceland held out a hand to the Zanderian to help the girl up.

" Zètulä." Ava thanks the Icelander in her native tongue. Ava looks at Denmark and Norway in confusion. " Um...Should we do something about those two?" The Zanderian asked.

Iceland shakes his head. " Norway just hadn't had his coffee yet. As soon as he has his coffee he'll be back to his normal self..." The personification explained. " Thanks to the stupid Dane, I believe everyone is awake now."

The alien girl nods her head and uses Iceland's hand to help her get off the pile of colored bricks. " You aren't hurt, are you?" Iceland asks, gesturing to the plastic blocks that Ava landed on. " Ég biđst afsökunar (I apologize). We told the Stupid Dane to clean up his mess how many times and he doesn't. He's got enough bottles to store a whole lake in them all." Ava couldn't help but laugh at Iceland's exaggerating.

" I don't doubt it." Ava replies as she looked at all the beer bottles on the floor. She scrunches up her nose at the sight as the sounds of Norway choking Denmark slowly died down. Ava and Iceland look at the duo, who noticed that Denmark passed out from lack of oxygen. Norway walked out the room without saying a word. " I think I'm afraid of your échigar now."

Iceland raised an eyebrow at the alien. " If you aren't Denmark, then you are safe." The younger Nordic says. " Trust me, you have no reason to be afraid of Norway. He's...weird but nothing to be scared of. " Iceland looks at the unconscious form of Denmark before turning back to Ava. " We should go now. We can at least have a quiet breakfast with this idiot out cold." Iceland walks out of Denmark's room with the alien girl following right behind him.

* * *

Sealand's plan on waking everyone up by waking Denmark first was successful. Iceland and Ava entered the kitchen where Norway was drinking his coffee, Sealand happily chatting with his "mum" and Sweden quietly eating his wife's cooking. Iceland sat next to Sealand, leaving the only available seat next to Norway.

Ava gulps softly before taking the seat next to the Norwegian. Norway continued to drink his coffee then turned his dull gaze towards Ava. The blonde nation puts his coffee mug down, his indigo eyes never leaving the Zanderian's form.

" ...Sorry." He apologized softly so that only the alien could hear him. Ava looks at at Norway and blinks twice. The Zanderian smiles and nods towards the Norwegian.

" It's okay." Ava replies casually. " Your échigar explained to me that you aren't very happy in the morning without your 'coffee'. That is understandable." Norway just nods his head once, then turned to Iceland.

Before Iceland could even begin eating, Norway told him. " Call me big brother." The rest of the Nordics, including Iceland; moan. Ava couldn't help but laugh at the spontaneous reaction. Finland and Sealand laugh as well. Iceland blushes lightly, slightly embarrassed because of his brother. Sweden just grunted but Finland could see a smile coming from his husband's eyes, despite the Swedish man's stoic face. Norway just pats Ava's head once before saying " You call me big brother too."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

It has been two weeks since Ava started her stay at the Nordic household. So far, Ava was able to see Sealand's "great nation", the city of Stockholm and some parts of Finland's country. Ava and Sealand spent most of their time together but he wouldn't let her come along with him to do his "micronation" club because Ava wasn't a micronation, which Ava found reasonable enough.

When Sealand was out with the other micronations, Ava spent her time either helping Finland with housework or playing games with Denmark. Right now Ava was building things with Denmark out of Legos, right after explaining to the Zanderian what Legos are. Denmark finished off his creation of a crown completely made out of the small bricks and placed it on his head. " ALL HAIL THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE!" Denmark exclaims and turns to see what Ava made.

" Um...Ava? What is that?" Denmark asks as he saw Ava's brick creation. Ava blinks and tilted her head in confusion. She picks up her brick masterpiece and turned the two figures around to the Dane.

" I made Iceland and Norway." Ava said as Denmark took a closer look at the two figures. " Since one of my planet's holidays is coming up real soon, I thought I could give it to them as a present." Denmark whistled in amazement at the small brick dolls that looked like the two brothers.

Denmark's blue eyes went from the dolls to the alien girl. " There's a holiday coming up? Cool! What kind of holiday is it?" The Danish nation asked. Ava's dark chocolate colored eyes lit up at the Dane's question.

" It's almost Jūgæ túp lä échigars or as you humans would call it 'Day of the brothers'." Ava explains. " It's like Father's day for brothers. I might have to tell Gladys to wish 2p Canada and Canada a happy holiday." Denmark smiled, grabbing Ava's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen where the other Nordics are.

" Icy! Norge! Happy- ACK!" Denmark didn't get to finish yelling when Norway began choking Denmark with his tie. Norway lets go of the Dane's tie once he noticed Ava close by.

" What's wrong, Denmark?" Finland asks. " You are more excited than usual." Sweden didn't say anything but hummed in agreement with his "wife".

As soon as Denmark got his breathing back, he smiled at his friends. " One of Ava's planet's holidays is coming up!" The blonde exclaims. " And Norge is gonna love this holiday!" Iceland raised an eyebrow, suspicious about what the Dane had to say. Norway, on the other hand; had his doubts about Denmark's excitement.

" I'll humor you." Norway said with his indigo irises locked on Denmark. " What is this holiday you say I would 'love'?" Denmark gave the Norwegian a goofy smile.

" Brother's Day!" Denmark shouted as Iceland began choking on the piece of licorice he was chewing on. Finland and Sweden look at Norway, whose eyes lit up at the holiday's name. The Dane's smile just got wider at Norway's reaction.

" Brors...Dag?" Norway asks in his native language. Iceland groans after coughing up the piece of licorice. The Icelandic nation prayed silently that Denmark was just trying to prank his brother.

" Ja! Brors Dag!" Denmark answers back. " Ava was making you two presents for the holiday! We gotta have a party! With BEER!"

Finland smiles joyfully, clapping his hands together in excitement. " Kyllä! We should celebrate Ava's holiday!" The Finnish man said. " She should celebrate her holidays with us just like we will celebrate ours with her!~"

" ' 'gr'' w'th m' w'f'." Sweden says in his heavy accent. Finland smiles and puts his head on his husband's shoulder. " W' sh''ld k''p h'r tr'd't''ns 'l'v'."

Finland's lavender eyes sparkle in his excitement over this new holiday. " We should invite Sealand's older brothers too!~" The Finnish man added. " I'm sure they'd love to celebrate with us.~" The other Nordics looked at Finland like he was crazy. Sweden leans over and whispers in his "wife's" ear about the Kirkland brothers. " Oh... I guess we can just celebrate with Norway and Iceland then.~"

Iceland groans. " Do we really have to?" The young Nordic asked. Denmark went over and puts his arm around the young Icelandic nation. " Denmark, let go of me." Iceland said in a slightly annoyed tone.

" Come on, Icy!" Denmark exclaimed happily. " This can be lots of fun. Besides, this is a holiday Ava celebrates. You don't want to disappoint our alien friend, right?"

Iceland glares at Denmark, then looks at Ava. The boy lets out a sigh in defeat. " What do you think about this Nor-"

" Yes." Norway cuts Iceland off. Nobody could tell how excited was because his monotoned voice didn't hint anything at all. " We celebrate Brors Dag. Now call me big brother." Iceland glares at his older brother.

" No, I am not calling you that!" Iceland shouted in pure irritation. " I'm never calling you that ever again!"

" You know you want to." Norway presses on. " You can't keep denying it. You know it is the truth." Norway picks up his coffee mug and begins to drink his beverage, missing the twitch of Iceland's eye.

" Nei, I'm not doing it." Iceland hissed as the two brothers continued their fight over something so trivial.

" Come on, say it."

" Nei. Stop it."

" I'll stop when you say it."

" Not gonna happen, Norway."

" Big brother~"

" I said stop it!"

" Big brother~"

" Guđ fjandinn (God damn) you are annoying!"

" Big-"

" Échigar." Ava said, cutting Norway off. All the Nordics froze in place. They turned their attention to the Zanderian. Norway's eyes widen by a fraction of a hair but his face went back to it's normal, expressionless demeanor. The others looked surprised as well, except for Sweden who just looked down at the table.

" D-Did she-" Iceland started, still in complete shock. Finland and Denmark didn't answer Iceland. Instead the two nations nod their head in unison, not taking their eyes off the alien.

Norway stood up and turned his attention back to Ava. " Say it again." He bluntly demanded causing Iceland to facepalm.

Ava looked around, slightly worried that she might've gotten Norway mad for cutting him off. The girl's pale skin amount became translucent in fear. " É-Échigar..." Ava says softly, biting her lower lip out of nervousness. Norway's face stayed expressionless but his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a light, rosy color.

" Uh...Norge?" Denmark calls to his friend. To everyone's surprise, Norway collapsed on the floor face first. Finland and Sweden rushed to the Norwegian's aid while Denmark laughs at Norway's reaction to a girl calling him "brother". Iceland was confused by his brother's reaction as was Ava.

" D-Did I do something wrong?" Ava asked. Iceland sighs and gets up, taking Ava into the living room with him to get away from the annoying Dane and a panic-stricken Finland. " I thought he wanted to be called brother."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Canada began to figit in his seat, not looking at his brother at all. Canada is anxious about his brother meeting Prussia as his official boyfriend. The shy nation and the proud Prussian had their first date last week. It all started when they decided to eat at Canada's favorite restaurant.

The dirty blonde Canadian didn't know what to do and Prussia noticed the uneasiness in his date's eyes. " Don't vorry so much, Canada." The once great nation said with a confident smile in his pale face. " Vhy don't jou tell the awesome me about jour day?"

With that, Canada's nerves melted away like the snow that usually covered his nation. The couple talked and laughed with each other, almost forgetting about their food. Canada, deciding to be a bit on the bold side; puts his hand on Prussia's. Prussia's pale skin turned a light pink from his radiating blush. " Zhe awesome me..." Prussia said in a slightly serious tone. " Zhe awe-" Prussia stopped his talking when he heard someone call out to Canada. The couple turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

" 2-2p Canada?" Canada said his brother's name as he saw his twin with his girlfriend. " W-What are you doing h-here?"

" I came here because Gladys never had Tim Hortons before." 2p Canada said in a slightly irritated tone. Gladys waved at the couple awkwardly, feeling bad for Canada and his date. " But I come here to see you with this hoser! What are you thinking, eh?"

2p Canada wanted to say more but Gladys decided to step in. " 2p Canada. Why don't we give him a chance?" The girl told her boyfriend. " Why don't we have him come over to our place for dinner? I'll cook." Before 2p Canada could answer his girlfriend, Prussia decided to add his two cents.

" Zhat sounds awesome, frau. " The Prussian said sincerely. " Vhy don't ve do it next veekend? Zhe awesome me can help jou with zhe cooking as vell!" 2p Canada didn't say anything but grunted in agreement to the double date. The couples said their good byes and continued with their dates.

Which leads up to today's previous events. It's Friday and Prussia came to Canada earlier than planned. The Canada brothers and Gladys drove to the airport to pick up the platinum blonde nation up. But Prussia didn't come empty handed or alone for that matter. In Prussia's arms were a few gift bags and a duffle bag containing some of the personification's belongings. On Prussia's head sat a cute yellow chick which flew off the nation's head circled it's owner. As soon as everyone got back to the Canadian twins' place, Prussia held up the large gift bag. " Zhe awesome me brought zhe almost as awesome jou gifts to show jou mein awesomeness!" The red-violet eyed man exclaims, proud of the gifts he got for his boyfriend's family.

2p Canada quirks his eyebrow in suspicion but lets out a grunt when his girlfriend elbows the large Canadian in the side. " That is really nice of you, Prussia." Gladys tells the man. Prussia gives the American a confident smile as his avian companion lands on his head. The nation lifts the gift bag in his hand, showing it to the other three.

" Zhe awesome me brought jou really awesome gifts!" Prussia says proudly. " I brought jou guys some real German beer, zhe best kind and some awesome German chocolate cake made by Vest himself!" The chick on Prussia's head chirped, calling attention to him from the four people. " Oh ja! Zhis is mein awesome freund, Gilbird! Gilbird; meet zhe almost as awesome as me 2p Canada, his frau and mein liebhaber (lover) Canada!"

Canada turns bright red, flustered over what Prussia called him. Gladys blinks in confusion and looks at 2p Canada, who had an unreadable expression on his face. " What did he call Canada?" She whispers as Prussia was too busy with Canada and Gilbird.

" I'll tell you later, Maple." 2p Canada says then glances in Prussia's direction. Gladys just shrugs her shoulders and looked at Prussia.

" Hey Prussia, let's go make dinner." The American tells the nation. Prussia smiled as the two excused themselves. They go into the kitchen, leaving the Canadian brothers in the living room.

* * *

The two brothers sit quietly in the living room. Canada continues to figit in his twin's presence. 2p Canada watches his younger brother quietly before speaking. " So...Prussia? " 2p Canada says calmly. " When did this happen?" Canada gulps and tugs at the collar of his red and white sweater.

" T-Two weeks ago, h-he gave me his number at the World Meeting..." The shy nation answers 2p Canada. " W-While Gladys and 2p England were making dinner t-that night, I-I called him. We talked for a while when he asked to have lunch with me..." Canada looks at 2p Canada, who was thinking about what his brother told him. " H-He might be loud and all...b-but..."

2p Canada takes off his sunglasses and looked back at his brother once again. " How was your date with him?" The 2p nation asks. Canada blinks. " Did he treat you right?" Canada blushes slightly in thought of his previous date with the egotistical nation. Canada gives his brother a shy smile, the blush never leaving the nation's cheeks.

" H-He was very sweet." Canada replies. " Prussia paid for our meal, we talked about the past and when someone sat on me because they didn't see me, Prussia yelled at them in German."

2p Canada lets out a small grunt in approval. He is glad that someone treated his brother nicely even if it is the annoying Prussian. " I see." 2p Canada says, placing his sunglasses on his face once again. " I guess we'll be seeing a lot him around here then, eh?"

Canada's eyes widen in surprise, then he smiles happily. Even if his brother is a violent, scary pot-head; Canada still loves his brother. " Zhe awesome dinner made by zhe awesome me and zhe cool frau is done!" Prussia yells into the living room with a confident smile on his face. The two Canadians nod their heads and headed towards the dining room to eat.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Ava sat in the living room with Iceland sitting next to her, eating some licorice. The two were silently watching TV after leaving the commotion in the kitchen. They were quietly watching a program on puffins on the television when Denmark ran inside.

" The king has returned!" The Dane shouted, causing Ava and Iceland jump in surprise. " Hey, we shou- ACK!" Ava chuckles as Iceland begins to strangle Denmark with his tie in a similar way that Norway does it. " I-Icy! GAK! I-Icy! L-Lad gå! (L-Let go!) The loudmouth shouted between gasps for breathe. Ava stops laughing and looks over at Iceland.

" Iceland, stop it. You are going to kill Denmark." Ava says calmly. " Plus, you are starting to act like Norway now." Iceland paused. His grip on Denmark's tie loosened, letting the Dane get out of Iceland's hold on him. " I-Iceland? Are you okay?" The personification of Iceland blinks his violet eyes before turning his attention back to Ava.

Iceland looks away, slightly flustered about losing his temper in front of his new friend. " S-Sorry, he just annoyed me." Iceland tells the Zanderian. Denmark started to regain his breathe. " What do you want, stupid Dane?"

Denmark looks at the younger pair and smiles. " Well, we were all talking in the kitchen once Norge got up and we decided that we are going to have an authentic Brors Dag here for Ava!" The self proclaimed "King of Northern Europe" tells the other nation. Denmark didn't get to say more when Ava tackled the Dane to the floor, hugging him tightly around the neck.

" Really!? Oh zètulä! Zètulä so much!" Ava shouts happily, tightening her grip on the Danish man. Ava was too busy being happy about the news that she didn't realize that she was pretty much crushing Denmark's airway in the process. Iceland just watches the Dane choke in the alien's grip with a smirk on his face.

Denmark lets out a small cough. " J-Ja, no problem. Can you- ACK! L-Let go? The king is in need of air!" Denmark tells Ava. Ava jumps off the Dane, spouting out rapid apologies to the spiky haired blonde. Iceland stays quiet and mentally laughs at what happened between the two.

" It's alright, plads prinsesse. (space princess)" Denmark says with a goofy grin on his face. " But Finny would like to know what needs to be done for an authentic Brors Dag! You know like food, games, what kind of beer-" Denmark was cut off from his sentence when a frozen stick of butter flew across the living room and smacks the Dane right in the face. Denmark cradles his face in his hand while cursing under his breathe in Danish. Ava and Iceland turn around to see Norway standing by the kitchen doorway with a half-eaten stick of butter still in his hand.

" Sorry, he was getting loud." Norway replies bluntly, his face not showing an ounce of emotion. " So what did your people do for Brors Dag?" Ava smiles as Norway took another bite from his stick of butter.

" You see," Ava starts, catching the attention of the three Nordic nations. " On Jūgæ túp lä Échigars, we usually have a large feast with plenty of food and drinks for the whole family. We buy or make gifts for our échigars to show how much we love and care about them." Out of nowhere, a large black blur flies across the room. The sudden movement causes the alien girl to jump in fright. The blur lands on Iceland's shoulder with a hardy laugh, revealing the culprit to be none other than Mr. Puffin himself. " Sorry toots." The mobster voiced bird says, gesturing his apology with one of his wings.

During her first few days with the Nordic household, Ava and Mr. Puffin didn't get along at first. This was mostly because Iceland lets the alien have some licorice when Mr. Puffin never got any, leading to Mr. Puffin getting jealous of Ava. For two days, Mr. Puffin did everything in his power to annoy Ava. The Nordics tried stopping the bird's reign of terror on the Zanderian but failed on the many attempts. Iceland gave Ava some licorice as an apology.

The bird glared at Ava, still jealous that she got candy from his best friend. As soon as the Nordics left the room with only the two of them alone, Ava broke her stick of licorice in half. The alien handed the other piece of the candy to the bird. " Our little secret.~" The Zanderian told the puffin sweetly.

Since then, Ava and Mr. Puffin became quite close. Iceland didn't understand why the puffin changed his opinion on the alien girl, but he didn't ask him either. Sometimes Mr. Puffin would pretend to tease and pester Ava so Iceland could apologize to the alien with more licorice, which she would share it with the bird once they were alone.

Ava smiles at Mr. Puffin. " That is alright, Mr. Puffin. I know you didn't mean to startle me." She tells the bird. " By the way, I like your new bow tie." The puffin puffs out his chest, proudly showing off the little red bow tie on his neck. sent a glare at Iceland, who slowly took out a piece of licorice and began to nibble on the one end.

" See! Toots noticed my new duds and she is from outer space!" Mr. Puffin squawks at Iceland. The nation winches which gave Mr. Puffin the opportunity to snatch the licorice out of the nation's grasp and flew to Ava's shoulder. " Ha ha! Not so tough now, tough guy!" Mr. Puffin hands Ava the candy while Iceland yells at his puffin.

Ava laughs as well as Denmark. But Denmark's laughter didn't last long as Norway chokes the Dane with the Dane's own tie. " Don't laugh at my lille bror you stupid Dane." Norway said as Denmark started to turn blue. The Norwegian sighs and lets go of the Danish man's tie. " I'll go tell Finland about preparing a feast." Norway adds and walks back into the kitchen.

" Stop calling me that!" Iceland shouted at Norway's direction. Before Iceland could yell some more, Ava hands the nation back his candy and went with Mr. Puffin into the kitchen. Iceland sighs and went to eat his licorice again, not noticing how the piece of licorice was much shorter than it was when he had it before.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**** I decided to add some friends from DeviantArt into the fun of my story. So I put one friend's OC and another friend's persona as minor characters in this chapter. I ship their characters together, so I decided to make the ship cannon in my AU. The OC is supposed to be a Creepypasta OC, but here he's just a normal guy. (Or as closed to as normal as he can possibly be.) Elska belongs to Leaved on DA and Ke belongs to Ke13 on DA. :)**

Chapter Thirty-One:

" Well here we are." Iceland says as Ava and the other Nordics stop behind the young personification. The group of seven stop in front of a small but quaint restaurant in Iceland's country. Today is the Zanderian holiday "Jūgæ túp lä Échigars" or Brother's Day as the Nordics have come to call it. The large group did plan on staying at home and eating some food Finland prepared the previous night. But that plan was foiled by one loudmouthed Dane.

Flashback:

_" D'nm'rk!" A loud, deep voice bellowed through the house. Ava jolted awake from the voice. The young woman got out of bed. Ava ran out of her room and made her way to the kitchen where the alien saw Sweden fighting with Denmark. _

_Finland looked upset and Iceland looked slightly irritated. Ava couldn't tell what Norway was feeling because he still had no emotion showing on his face. " Um..." The alien started, causing the Nordic nations to shift their attention to the girl. " What is going on?"_

_Sweden grabbed the back of Denmark's neck and shoved him in front of the alien. " Th's röv (ass) l'ft th' f''d ''t 'f th' fr'dg' t' m'k' r''m f'r h's b''r." The Swedish man said with a horrifying aura around him._

_" I'm sorry. The king was tryin- ACK!" Denmark's explination was cut off with Norway strangling him. Finland just sighed and pulled the Norwegian man away from his victim._

_" We can't change what happened." Finland said calmly. " I'm just sad that we aren't going to be able to be making food for Ava's holiday." Ava smiled softly at the Finnish man while trying to reassure him that the holiday isn't ruined._

_" Mum?" Sealand's voice said from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to look at the micronation, who rubbed sleep from his deep blue eyes. " Why is Mister Sweden yelling at Onkel Denmark for?"_

_Finland smiled at his son and kneeled down to the micronation's level. " You see, poika (son)." The nation said calmly. " Your Setä (Uncle) Denmark emptied the refrigerator to make room for his beer and..." Finland glared over at Denmark with a dark aura emanating from the usually jolly man. " He didn't put the food back. Now we have no food for Brotherin (Brother) Day."_

_Sealand blinked and began to think about what his "mum" told him. The micronation smiled. " Then why don't we go to that restaurant Iceland and I went to when we were in his country?" Sealand asked cheerfully. " It had really good food." Iceland blushed lightly at the praise that Sealand gave his nation's restaurant. _

End of Flashback:

Everyone eventually agreed with Sealand and decided to try the restaurant out. Now here the group is, standing outside in the cold Icelandic weather and looking at the cozy looking restaurant. " This is the place!" Sealand says with a smile on his face. " Elska! Ke!" The micronation yells while opening the door to the eatery and running inside.

Finland, Denmark and Ava laugh at the micronation's silly behavior. The large group walk into the building to see Sealand happily chatting with a red-headed girl. She is wearing a cute waitress uniform. Her hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail and her wired glasses framed her slate colored eyes perfectly. " Heya Em!" The waitress shouts to the light blonde boy. " I see ya brought Peter back and some other friends too! That's awesome! "

Sealand smiles brightly and looks at his family. " Everyone, this is Ke!" Sealand happily introduces the waitress to his family. " She and her husband own the restaurant. Ke, these are my parents." The micronation brings Ke over to Sweden and Finland. " And behind my parents are Onkel Matthias, Onkel Lukas and our friend Ava.~"

Ke looks at all of the people in the group but then turns her attention towards the stoic-looking Swed. All the nations and Ava look at the waitress in confusion with the exception of Norway and Sweden. " Um...Ms. Ke." Finland calls to the restaurant owner. " Is there something wrong?"

" Yes." The waitress responded and points her finger at Sweden. The Swedish looks at the short red-head, his face staying the same. " You look constipated. When was the last time you had a good poop?" Denmark laughs as Finland and Iceland blush at the girl's comment. Sealand left the conversation to join Elska in the kitchen.

Sweden didn't look offended. He didn't even seem fazed by Ke's comment. Norway got fed up with Denmark's laughter and smacks the blonde nation upside the head to shut him up. Ava didn't understand why everyone was reacting strangely to Ke's question. Before the alien could say anything, Sealand comes back to the group with another person.

The micronation brought over a pretty tall man. He had shaggy, wheat colored hair and silver eyes. The man looks over at Ke and smiles. " Hello there beautiful~" The man says and kisses Ke on the cheek, causing the red-head to blush lightly. " I see little Peter came back. And he brought some friends. Welcome.~" Elska puts his arm around Ke. " I'm Elska Ruth and I see you met my lovely wife, Ke. She'll be seating you while I make your meal."

Sealand went over to join his family as Elska excused himself to return to his cooking. Ke took the large group to a table big enough to have everyone sit comfortably.

" Alright then." Ke says, pulling out her notepad and pen from her apron. " Can I start you all off with something to drink?" Before the group could answer, Ke shouts to Elska in the kitchen. " WE GOT PRUNE JUICE, RIGHT!?"

Elska opens the kitchen door and looks at his wife. " Of course we do, sweetie." The Icelandic man tells his American sweetheart. " But I think you should ask when you aren't serving our guests." Ke gives a smile and nods her head.

" Right, right.~" Ke says in a sing song voice. " So, what would you all like to drink?" As soon as the last syllable left the waitress' mouth, Denmark leapt out of his seat and shouted his answer.

" BEER!" The Dane yelled, holding himself over the table with his arms and leans in close to Ke. " You got beer here, ja!?"

Before Ke could give Denmark a response, Norway grabs the Dane's tie and yanks the tie with all his might. The force of Norway's pull causes the Danish man's upper body to follow the pull, having Denmark's face painfully collide with the wooden table. The Dane twitches, not saying a word. " I'll have coffee." Norway says bluntly. " Black please."

Ke laughs softly and took everyone else's orders. The red-headed waitress leaves the table to get the drinks, randomly humming a strange tune. Ava looks at Iceland who is sitting next to her. " What song is she singing?" The alien girl whispers to Iceland.

Iceland shrugs his shoulders. " I asked her on my first visit about the song. Ke said it is her 'Flutter Bitch Song'." He tells the Zanderian in a whisper so Sealand couldn't hear. " I didn't bother to ask more about it because I honestly didn't want to know more..."

The evening continued with lots of laughter and stories about the Nordics' history with each other. Even Ke and Elska joined in on the fun. Norway pestered Iceland about calling him 'big brother' numerous times, only to end in failure on the Norwegian's part. Ava smiled. Even thought she didn't spend the holiday with her own family, she still enjoyed it with the Nordics.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two:

" BELLA!~" an overly excited Italian yells as he ran over to greet Ava with a hug. Ava's stay with the Nordics had come to an end, much to Sealand's displeasure. They all arrived at Italy's home in Venice for the next World Meeting. What the group didn't know was that Italy was waiting for the Zanderian by the building's main enterance. " I-a missed you-a so much!~"

Ava jumps from the sudden action of the Italian nation. She soon relaxes and smiles at the very friendly man. " I missed you too, Italy." The girl replies, hugging the nation back. The Nordics left to find a seat in the Meeting Room. Sweden was kind enough to bring in Ava's suitcase so they wouldn't have to get it later on. Italy gave the alien girl a carefree smile before letting out a 'vee' in pure happiness.

Italy takes Ava's hand in his. " Come with-a me! I have-a to introduce you-a to my fratello (brother)!" The Italian says chipperly. " He-a runs the southern part of the country! My fratello is kind of a jerk but he-a can be-a nice some of the time.~" Italy drags Ava down a couple of hallways before reaching some large double doors. Italy threw the doors open without a care.

The nations look at Italy in confusion. Then they all notice Ava behind the happy-go-lucky nation, causing Germany to yell. " ITALY! Vhy did jou bring Ava to zhe Meeting Room?!" The German shouted. " Jou know she isn't allowed to be in here!"

Italy frowns, his hair curl drooping slightly from being yelled at. " But-a Germanyyyyy." The Italian whines. " I-a wanted bella to-a meet my fratello." Germany sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He adores his Italian friend but sometimes he can be too much for the German.

" OI! Who said I-a wanted to meet-a anyone you pasta-eating idiota?!" Another Italian accent shouts from across the room. Everyone turned their attention to the person yelling from the other side of the room.

" But-a Romano, you didn't say-a ciao (hello) to the bella ragazza (beautiful girl)." Italy says and begins to drag the alien once again to the back of the room. The Italian's twin brother looked at Italy with a scowl on his face.

" Why did you-a bring the ragazza anyway!?" Romano yells, causing Italy to hide behind Ava. " Gah! You-a are as-a stupid as-a the tomato-eating bastardo!" The loud twin turns his amber gaze from his brother to the person his brother is hiding behind. " Oi! What-a are you-a looking at you stone-headed ragazza!?"

Ava tilts her head in confusion. " What does ragazza mean?" The girl asks, hoping not to get the grouchy Italian upset even more. Romano groans at the alien's question.

" GAH, forget it!" The Southern Italian nation said and turns back to his younger brother. " Oi, did-a you forget that we are-a in the middle of a meeting you-a flag-a waving idiota! Take-a the ragazza back-a outside!"

Italy jumps at Romano's yelling and nods his head. " Okay-a fratello. Come-a Ava! Let-a me take-a you back to the main entrance!~" Italy takes Ava's hand and drags the girl out of the Meeting Room. " Maybe Romano will-a be less-a grumpy after the meeting." Italy tells the Zanderian with a sincere smile.

* * *

After dropping Ava off in the other room, Italy came back to the World Meeting. " Alright everyone!" Germany shouts through the chaos that usually takes place during the meetings. England and France stopped strangling each other, turning their attention to the strict and powerful blonde nation. America looks at the German while still munching on his Big Mac. " Before ve go any further into zhe usual topics, ve need to address somezhing important. Ve need to discuss vho Ava stays vith after her month vith Italy."

England drops his grip on France. " Well if no one volunteers tribute to housing young Ava then-" The Englishman was cut off by none other than the Frenchman he was strangling earlier.

" You can't 'Ave Ava stay vit' zhe black sheep of Europe! " France yells out his objection. " 'e'll kill 'er in a veek vith 'is cooking!"

The British nation looks over at France with anger raging in his emerald eyes. " She shouldn't stay with you either you frog-leg eating git!" The self proclaimed gentleman spat back. " She'll be coming back to the next World Meeting pregnant if-"

" Vhy I never!" France shouts as the two European countries began fighting each other once again. Germany slaps his hand to his face and sighs. _Can't ve ever have vone meeting vithout a fight?_ The German asks himself as the room erupted into chaos once more.


End file.
